The New Norisu Nine
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: DONT EVEN LOOK AT THE STORY. Randy Cunningham has an exceedingly important mission: to create a new Norisu Nine. There will be two OCs or more as you read. My first fic, so please don't get upset if you find a typo or some other error.
1. Chapter 1-The Stare

**Chapter 1-The Stare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

On an ordinary day after Randy Cunningham, the Norrisville Red Ninja fought some random Robo-Apes, the Nomicon called him with a double flash of red so he smoke-bombed out of the fighting ground.

"Arrgh!" and feel unconscious with his navy blue pupils widened and some drool pouring out of the edge of his mouth. In the Nomicon, Randy asked, "Okay, so what do you want me to do, train, climb the stupid waterfall, tie me to a chair, give me a riddle, what, what is it Nomicon?"

A doodle ninja in red with some other 8 ninjas of different colors came while fighting the Sorcerer and the Sorceress.

A message on a scroll fell below Randy's feet so he simply picked it up.

"It was the Norisu Nine, a family of ninja warriors, who swore an oath to stop the Sorcerer no matter what. They created the Ninja suit and the Ninja Nomicon. They fought an epic battle, until only one ninja remained to defeat, imprison and guard the Sorcerer. When the Ninja became too old to guard his post, he found another...so you must choose the next Norisu Nine and must hurry."

Then eight boxes came down to him just like the ones he saw when he was first chosen to be the Ninja. "Whoaaaa, this is so honkin' BRUCE!" Another scroll fell down and it informed," There are green, yellow, pink, violet, orange, white, grey, and light blue masks."

At the bottom in red writing wrote, "Good Luck!"

"Might've been by a past ninja." thought Randy.

The Sorceress shot a pink blast of stank at Randy and was sent back to reality with the ancient wooden boxes.

Suddenly Randy heard the school bell ring and dashed to Science class with Mrs. Driscoll, his least favorite subject.

"Awww, that's wonk!" he whined.

* * *

At lunch with Howard Weinerman, Randy's best friend forever that is the only kid who knows the Ninja's secret identity asked, "So has anything happened lately? Friends tell everything to each other like I mentioned before."

This made Randy wonder if he should tell Howard about the Norisu Nine.

A mini Randy angel popped up on his left and protested, "You should! You can trust him! He knows your identity anyway."

A pocket-sized Randy devil popped up on his right and argued, "True that, but if Howard knows, he will so ask to be a Ninja!"

The angel side said, "I know, so what?"

"So...he doesn't have the heart to be a true ninja! Like that jerk MacAnthony who was rejected as the Red Ninja. What if that happened to Howard? He will be so angry!"

"Pfft, like that will ever happen, remember, The Ultimate Lesson?" Randy angel said in a "that is so obvious" and in a "everything will be fine" look.

Randy devil shouted, "So after using the Ultimate Lesson on Howard, everything will be like nothing happen, so you technically did too much work right there."

"Good point, Good point," angel slowly said while stroking his chin "What if Howard is a true ninja after all, but just not showing it?"

Randy Devil agreed, "Bruce question..."

The two tiny Randy's disappeared by the faint voice of Howard.

"Cunningham, Cunningham, Raaannndddyyy, RANDY! Dude, slap out of it!" he said slapping Randy in the face.

This was unusual calling his bro by his first name because he usually called him by his last name, Cunningham. Randy's deep thinking spaced out freaked him out after a few minutes of no blinking.

"Huh, wha, where am I...I am at school, Howard, lunch, oh, hey Howard." He touched his cheeks and asked, "Were you slapping my face?"

Howard replied innocently with hands up, "Was my only option."

"Oh, Howard." Randy sighed hoping it wasn't too red.

"So...about the question earlier..."

"What question, what are you talking about?" He lied while chuckling.

"What the juice Howard?!" Randy began. "The Stare is only for emergency purposes only!"

"You Cunningham, are not telling me something." Howard grumpily said making The Stare even creepier and moved his head closer.

Randy's thoughts came again, "Okay, tell Howard or not tell Howard. This is getting creepier and awkward-er every second.

What will he do next?

**Reviews are always welcome! Even ones that says hi or I like rice! :D**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	2. Chapter 2-Randy's Response

**Chapter 2-Randy's Response**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

Randy had no idea what to tell Howard and couldn't consult the Nomicon or he will ask why and he will have to tell him about his thoughts which he can't let him know.

_"Well, he doesn't know about the Ultimate Lesson that's for sure, but he is too stubborn, maybe if I tell him that there is a Nomicon Café with Nomicon flavored ice cream so I can mind wipe him? __Yeah, that might work, but I'm so shoobtastically wonk at lying, except that time I lied about a deserted Fudge Factory at the edge of town, but turned out to be a secret place for McFist to store his WND's. __Maybe I'll just wing it, oh I hope Howard is a worthy Ninja."_ Randy thought deeply.

"Howard," he began.

"Meet me at my house to play some Grave Puncher 6 and discuss about something important, but don't tell anyone about this, got it bro?"

"Got it." Promised his best bro who was super excited.

The bell rang and the average stampede of high schoolers sped-walked to class.

* * *

After school, skipping all the boring school stuff and robots/monsters butt kicking, the BFF's were in the middle of playing Grave Puncher 6.

So far Randy has 8527 points while Howard has 8544.

Howard proudly bragged, "Ha! I'm finally going to beat you Cunningham!"

They both concentrated more deeply and pressed the remote controllers faster than ever disregarding their scores.

Finally the T.V. said, "You Punched All The Graves!"

Howard had 15974 points while Randy had 15975 points.

Howard couldn't believe his eyes that his jaw dropped exactly like when Nomi Randy did some bruce dancing in front of Bash Johnson, Norrisville High's worst bully.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Howard shouted dramatically with his knees down and his fists up.

Howard rested his forehead to the ground. "It's just one more point! Just one! Why, why?" Weinerman asked staring up at the ceiling.

"IDK, maybe 'cause I'm more better than you in Grave Puncher and technically every other game in the whole world." Randy stated with a smirk.

"Get that smug smirk of your face! Someday I'll get you Cunningham!"

Randy laughed. "Okay, now let's get serious."

"About the question you asked at lunch. What has happened lately was that the NinjaNomicon said that I have a duty to choose the new Norisu Nine, nine ninjas including me that works together to defeat the Sorcerer and Sorceress." Randy was now worried about Howard's reaction.

"Okay, one, ha, doodie. Two, so honkin' bruce! Three, can I become a Ninja?!"

Randy whispered behind him, "Dang it."

He told his best bud, "Of course you can! But you will have a NinjaNomicon like the others. You need to respect it, I learned that the hard way and always come if it calls you. Being the Ninja is serious and only use it in emergencies. Your identity is your most prized possession just like it is Grave Punching. Yes, it's that important. Any questions?"

"Okay, fine Mom, I'll respect and be obedient to the Nomicon and hide my identity like it is Grave Puncher 7. So, what kind of Ninja will I be?" Howard wondered curiously.

"Pick, do you want to be the green, yellow, pink, violet, orange, white, grey, or light blue ninja?"

Howard thought for a moment and asked for the orange mask.

Randy handed him the box that held the orange mask.

Howard opened it slowly and raised it up high with pride.

He found the Nomicon but didn't throw it away like Randy first did.

Howard covered his face with the piece of clothing and started to do flips.

"Wow! This feels so weird, in a bruce way though!" Cried Howard.

Randy placed his mask on as well and the friends shloomped into their own Nomicons spending the rest of the evening training.

**Reviews are always welcome! Even ones that says hi or I am Asian and proud! :P**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Orange Ninja's First

**Chapter 3-The Orange Ninja's First Appearance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

The next day before school even started, there was an ear-popping roar by a Robo-Griffin that attacked Norrisville High.

"Whoa dude, you're sure you can handle that creature?"

"Uh, bye Ninja!" Howard shouted and ran to hide behind a bush.

But before he reached it, Randy in his suit, pulled him back with his scarf.

"Howard, remember, you are not my sidekick with no Ninja Mask, you are my partner with a Ninja Mask. We can just wait for a Robo-Ape or a stanked student to get yourself used to being the Ninja." Randy explained calmly.

"No, let's do this...thing!" Howard shouted, but slowly said it in a whisper hoping not to reveal his identity.

Randy whispered, "Hide behind a bush, check to make sure nobody's watching, pull your mask on, and smoke bomb onto the roof for more instructions."

Howard did the procedure and aimed to throw a smoke bomb to the roof, but failed.

He caught it again, aimed, and tossed it high as possible, but landed onto his partner's head instead.

"Well, could've been worse." He thought.

"Ow!" Randy cried.

"Smoke bomb!" Howard yelled with glee and jumped onto the roof.

This made the Red Ninja lose his balance and he fell to the ground.

"Wait, where's Red?" Howard wondered.

In a flash he was face to beak with the Robo-Griffin and nervously chuckled, "Nice birdie, er, kitty thing."

A crowd suddenly formed below and started to wonder, "How did the Red Ninja become orange? He seems short. Did he decide to change his suit today? Why today? Is it a different Ninja? What if he is secretly a villain in an orange ninja suit and stole the Red Ninja so he would have the spotlight."

Howard was then trying to fight the Robo-Griffin with his Ninja Katana.

Debbie Kang, an A student shouted, "Are you a new Ninja for Norrisville High? Where is the Red Ninja?"

"I'll answer questions later!" Howard screamed trying his best to not get killed and swaying his NinjaKatana.

The Robot slapped his weapon away which was the only weapon Howard learned about.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy shouted and jumped beside his partner.

He threw three Ninja Rings, but it deflected them with ease.

"No one messes with my partner! Ninja Rage!" And blasted lava at the mystical creature. This harmed it, but not completely. The Robot bellowed in pain that distracted it from a Ninja Air Fist.

The creature was finally defeated and the Ninjas pounced gently onto the ground.

"Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb!" The crowd cheered.

"Smoke Bomb!" Yelled the two and disappeared in red and orange smoke.

Inside McFist Industries, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! VICEROY, YOUR PLAN FAILED ME AGAIN!"

Viceroy lifted an eyebrow with crossed arms and said, "Oh, so 'now' it's my plan."

McFist hollered, "Yes! It has always been your plan!"

Luckily Otto, Viceroy's robot pet/assistant, recorded his voice and chuckled evilly for next time.

The gizillionare then noticed the recording of the two ninjas.

"Oh, would you look at that, two ninjas. Wait, TWO NINJAS?! This can't be possible! Oh boy, what would the Sorcerer say, the Robo-cat, uh, bird was destroyed by not one, but two Ninjas!"

Unfortunately the Sorcerer was shown on the massive green screen-like jar (IDK what it's called) right after he heard McFist shout, 'two ninjas'.

"You were told to destroy the Red Ninja in order to get a super power from me, but failed me again McFist!"

The sudden and creepy voice made McFist jump onto Viceroy's arm that was later handed onto the arms of a nearby Robo-Ape.

"You have failed me too many times, with a guarantee, along with more failures! I'm tired of this wretched prison, and now you have to do double of the work!" The Sorcerer disappeared in a mist of green stank.

"Viceroy, design the most indestructible, terrifying, strong, robots ever and get the Ninjas!"

The sleek evil scientist said, "Fine, but before I do that, I will make invisible security cameras all around the school with McPeepers lenses so it will make our jobs easier."

"Wow, what I great plan I just made!" McFist shouted with pride with hands on his hips.

"You, mean 'my' plan remember?"

McFist gave him a disoriented look so Otto played the recording, _"Yes, it has always been your plan!"_

"Sound familiar?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh, I sometimes hate that robot." McFist angrily complained.

**Reviews are always welcome! Even random ones that says hi or I am random! :D**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	4. Chapter 4-Randy's Hardest Challeng Of Al

**Chapter 4-Randy's Hardest Challenge of All**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Theresa's POV**

At Wednesday Debbie and I walked into the library during break time after first period with Mr. Bannister.

Today was the day when Debbie decided to show me her researches on finding out who the Ninja is, well now I guess she means the Red Ninja.

"Hi Theresa, you will so freak out what I'm about to show you, she held a small clipboard with names of everybody in Norrisville High with only five suspects left with Randy Cunningham in the list.

"OH MY CHEESE!" I squealed.

The hippie librarian complimented, "Seriously people, it's just one rule, how hard is that?"

"Sorry." I replied.

I whispered, "Debbie, are you serious or is this a joke just to cheer me up?"

"Both," she answered. "I know right, Randy? Ninja? He has an F in Science and Spanish class so it is kind of like a joke and I'm serious because he is never found when the Ninja is around."

I thought about it for a while, "Well, he is brave, same eye color, similar voice, about same height, OMC, he might be the Ninja after all!"

"Debbie, are we the only people who knows about this?" I eagerly asked.

"Well, yeah of course, you are always the first person I see, then Randy and Howard for some apparent reason." Debbie answered.

"Will you?"

"No, but maybe Randy's bro wants to know."

I freaked when she said that and said, "Let me do all the rest of the work."

I grabbed the clipboard, ran out the door a minute before the bell, walked slowly inside the library again embarrassed, handed the clipboard to Debbie, told her to not publish anything about it, and ran into the halls again seconds before the bell.

* * *

At lunch after purchasing my food, I ambled around the Cafeteria looking for a spot to sit.

There sat The Klub where I normally sat and Randy and Howard a few tables away.

Julian waved to me so I mouthed to him, "Going to sit somewhere else today." Hoping he got the message.

While I walked closer and closer to Randy, I got more nervous and I swore my hands were sweaty.

What will I say? What if I fall? If I look down then I might bump into someone or something. I sat next to Randy across from Howard and stammered, "H-hey guys."

**Randy's POV**

Howard and I was in the middle of talking about the fight with the Robo-Griffin earlier until I heard someone sit right beside me which made me jump and then jumped again when it was a girl, and not just any girl, it was Theresa Fowler. My eyes widened, hands sweating, panting heavily, and stomach performing a bunch of flips.

"H-hey guys." She greeted us.

I opened my mouth to reply her, but my voice wasn't working at the moment. I mean imagine if a cute girl just randomly sat next to you?

"Sup'." Howard mumbled with his mouth full.

I wonder if he knew what table manners were.

Actually I wonder if he knew what manners even mean in the first place.

Sigh, I can smell the rainbow smell of her melt my nose.

Theresa had a worried look, "Uh, Randy, are you alright?"

"I-I am uh f-f-fine T-Theresa." I finally found my voice.

I am pretty sure Theresa would be a worthy Ninja, but how will I do that without exposing my secret identity?

Do what the bus driver did to me?

No, I don't know where she lives and that would be trespassing, but it's only a delivery, right? So I guess it isn't.

An announcement then interrupted my thoughts. "Attention students," Mr. P-Slimz started. "There will be a formal dance this Friday and you only have today and tomorrow to find a date, so you better hurry!"

I blushed a little since I was right next to Theresa. She did the same. Wait, what?

Maybe I can ask her out, ask her where she lives, say so I can pick her up, after the dance I'd go to her house as the Ninja, and hand in a violet or yellow box.

Cunningham, you sometimes surprise me. I'm proud of my super bruce plan, but the asking out will be the hardest challenge I will ever encounter in my life even more than Spanish and Science combined.

**Theresa's POV**

The awkward silence really got on my nerves, so I said something random like, "Randy will you-"

The bell rung for next period that went off for five seconds so I didn't get a chance to finish.

Thank cheese!

I dashed out the doors blushing.

**Randy's POV**

I just stood there disoriented wondering what Theresa tried to say.

I guess it was nothing.

During school there was a few stanked students, including Bucky, obviously. Man, he is so sensitive that I need to find a way to cheer him up.

* * *

After school Howard and I played a few rounds of Grave Puncher and he asked me if I can hang out on Friday so I had to tell him my plans.

He freaked out for some apparent reason and told me that Theresa had feelings about me too.

This shocked me as well and I interrogated if she knew about my feelings.

"Howard, I kind of like her as well." I confessed.

"You should definitely ask her out tomorrow then." Howard suggested.

"But how?! This is the hardest thing in the world!" I told him.

"Chillax Cunningham, I will handle it. Anything for my best bro forever." Howard assured me.

**Theresa's POV**

I told Debbie all about me at lunch this morning and squealed like a girl (A/N: Actually more like a fangirl.) which kind of freaked me out.

She suggested, no, more like commanded, "You MUST ask him because I am pretty sure Randy likes you back."

"Whoa, what? Seriously? This is the best day of my life!" I yelled. "Wait, then how will I ask him?"

"Relax, I will think of a way."

* * *

**Randy's POV**

All day since morning I have been thinking about how to manage this, maybe I can shloomp in the Nomicon.

I excused myself from Math class and went to the bathroom.

"Arrgh!" I tumbled down into the floor of the Dojo and explained, "Okay Nomicon, I am having some trouble about uh, well, um, an issue about asking a girl...I sorta...like to...the dance." I mumbled the last part quietly.

"I know this is nothing about Ninja-ing, but I really need all the help I need. Oh, and Howard is the Orange Ninja."

"A red _ninja_ **must** opt wisely and trust the consistent."

I answered, "Yeah, I don't get. Wait, are saying that I chose the wrong person?"

The message flashed red three times showing irritation and dropped me into a hole to reality.

"Come on, Nomicon why don't you NOT talk in riddle and talk normal like a normal PERSON?!" I complained even though I knew it won't change anything.

**Howard's POV**

Okay now its lunch time, I have the brucest plan to get Cunningham to ask her out.

I handed Cunningham some roses, chocolate, a sleek suit, and some advice, "Ask her to meet you at the park after school and you know how to deal with the rest."

I then ran to be in front of the line, but Bash shoved me to second. "Move you dorks!"

Oh well, second is the best. I think.

**Randy's POV**

I'm speechless. Howard has never gave me so much stuff before! I never knew he had money!

**Howard's POV**

After gobbling up 8 slices of pizza, 5 boxes of fries, 10 cheeseburgers, 3 cups of soda, 6 trays of gravy fries, and 2 cups of ice cream, I found Debbie with Theresa who held a fancy dress, a make-up case, shoes, and jewelry.

Whoa, I wonder what that is for.

What, was Debbie copying me?

Did she tell Theresa about Randy's feelings?

Oh no, she's coming this way!

I ducked under the table with chewed up gum everywhere regretting I did that.

**Debbie's POV**

I spotted Howard hoping he might help me out since he is the only person who knows everything about Randy.

Wait, everything? Does he know Randy might be the Red Ninja? Only one way to find out.

I began to walk my way to Howard, but for some weird reason, he dove under the table, shnasty!

When I dragged the chubby boy out, with all my strength, I asked, "What are you doing? Are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not doing anything, but what are you doing? Why does Theresa have those things?"

I stood silent for a while and replied, "Just getting ready for the dance."

"It isn't 'till tomorrow, so why now?"

"Because, because…" I stuttered. Man, I'm wonk at making excuses because I'm a truthful person, but I don't want to embarrass my friend. I saw Randy heading into the hallway with some roses, chocolate, and a sleek suit.

"Why does Randy have those things?"

Howard eyes grew. "Uh…we are doing a play about uh...Romeo and Juliet."

I gave him a "are you serious?" look and told him, "Romeo and Juliet takes place in London in the mid-1590s. They dressed differently like now and doesn't where sleek suits like those. What are you hiding from me? Why, is Randy doing what Theresa is doing? This can't be good, Theresa will be crushed if she knows this. Who is Randy asking out?"

**Howard's POV**

I was speechless and had no idea what to say. Shoot, why does Debbie have to be so smart, she will someday figure out Randy's secret identity!

"Okay Debbie, I'll confess, but don't tell anyone else. I made up the play and Randy is doing you know what and…wait did you say Theresa is asking Randy out? Randy is asking out Theresa!"

"What? But how will this turn out? Hey, wanna bet? Who will ask first? You with Randy while I'm with Theresa. Whoever wins is the loser and will have to pay the winner-"

"A week of snacks!" I blurted out.

"Sure, a week of snacks." We shook on it.

"Randy will ask her to meet him in the park and then that is when he will ask her out.

"Fine, we will stay close and watch them." Debbie suggested.

"Isn't that stalking?" I asked.

Debbie answered, "No, well, yeah, I guess, but only to make sure it doesn't go wrong."

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Where will I store these stuff? Maybe in my backpack. I dashed to my locker before anybody noticed besides P-Slimz.

Who gave me a detention slip and politely said with a smile, "No running in the hallway. See you in detention!"

Geez, what a detention slip machine.

I ripped it to shreds and threw it away.

I'm pretty sure he can't remember everybody with a detention slip.

Otherwise he has a great memory.

I stuffed it into my locker, but realized I had to carefully place them so redid it and spotted Theresa coming.

Oh shoot, what do I do? I stood there paralyzed.

Theresa noticed me and blushed. I blushed as well and tried my best to cover up all the stuff by doing an awkward pose. My right hand leaning against the wall, my left hand behind my head, and legs crossed to make it look casual. "Theresa, I've been thinking if you can-" "Will you go out with me Randy?" Theresa interrupted.

I was surprised that I just heard those words. I'm I dreaming? Theresa likes me? Howard wasn't lying to me for once? Is this really happening?

"Uh, yeah, I-I'd love to! W-when and where will I p-pick you up?"

She handed me a ripped piece of paper that wrote, "6:00 at 2036 W. Bruce Ave Norrisville Pennsylvania, 6384."

I told her, "Got it."

**Howard's POV**

"Ha! Get ready to empty your wallet Debbie!" I shouted.

"What? Technically, Theresa asked him out. She said the words, will you go out with me." Debbie argued.

"Yeah, but my bro said more words, wait I counted wrong, he said more letters than her!"

Debbie explained, "Saying the words are more important than regular words or letters, no matter how many of them."

"Fine, let's call it a truce." I grumbled with disappointment having no free snacks for a week.

**Plz leave a review! Thxs!**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Dance

**Chapter 5-The Dance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**

**(At Friday, Theresa's house, 5:55)**

**Randy's POV**

Okay, let's get this over with. I rang the doorbell dressed in a classic tux carrying the roses and chocolate Howard handed to me the other day.

Theresa opened the door dressed in a light blue dress (the on in Sorceress in Love).

Whoa…she is nothing compared to Amanda. "You still smell like rainbows." I sighed.

Theresa looked at me suspiciously.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Theresa responded, "Well, I just remember the Red Ninja saying the exact same thing to me.

I panicked and gave her a 'are you kidding?' look and said, "Whaaaaaaaat? No, of course I'm not the Red Ninja. The Red Ninja is honkin' 800 years old. I am not 800 years old. Do I look 800 years old? I don't think so."

**Theresa's POV**

While we drove in Mrs. Cunningham's car, I've been thinking about the Red Ninja being Randy and the way he said that he wasn't the Ninja made me more suspicious about him. It seemed like he was lying to me.

Since the Red Ninja said, "You smell like rainbows."

Which wasn't really a great compliment because rainbows are only seen by the eye not smelled by the nose because rainbows are made by sunlight and tiny drops of water in the air after rain. Whoa, that sounded nerdy. Am I becoming Debbie?

When we reached to the school cafeteria, Randy opened the doors for me to enter, and I stepped in.

Everything was so shiny, with streamers pointing in different directions across the ceiling, snack bars with a chocolate fountain, a disco ball, and a DJ who happened to be Stevens.

**Randy's POV**

Okay, all I have to do is have a great time with Theresa, grab, a, um, yellow suit, go to her house, and place it in her room, if I can find it.

When I stepped inside I was amazed and of course found Howard near the chocolate fountain. Yum! So bruce!

**Theresa's POV**

I suddenly noticed Debbie shove Stevens onto the floor and turn on the solo music.

After that she left Stevens who was still on the floor in pain.

Whoa, she's feisty like her cousin Rachelle.

Everyone immediately grabbed a partner including Debbie with Howard which was the least thing I'd expect.

**Randy's POV**

The music made me say instantly, "Do you care to-"

"Dance with me?" Theresa interrupted with a smirk.

I complained, "Aw, come on Theresa!"

We danced and our heads inched closer and closer.

We tilted our head and suddenly a student shouted, "A monster is terrorizing the school! Everyone run for your lives!"

(Author's Note: Okay, don't blame me for not letting Randy and Theresa have their moment, but it was the Sorcerer, not me! I will have their moment, but just not now!)

The innocent students evacuated the building except for the stanked student, Howard, Debbie, Theresa, and I.

I whispered to Howard, "Make a reasonable random reason and change into your suit."

I then told Theresa and Debbie, "Oh no, I forgot something very important in my locker! Let me quickly go and get."

I dashed out of the cafeteria doors leading to the hallways and covered my body with the ancient fabric.

**Howard's POV**

"Uh...I need to go grab something important too, bye!"

I ran where Randy went, stepped inside my locker, closed the door, slipped on my mask, and jumped out.

Unfortunately I failed to see the Red Ninja by my locker and I slammed the metal door at his forehead.

"Ow! Dude, what was that?"

"Well sorry for being in my way." I complained.

Cunningham shouted, "I found the stanked student who is Stevens. He is outside. I have no idea what happened to that guy, but we will find out later. Let's move Orange."

I answered, "Uh, ok then, Red...I guess."

We ran across the hallways and I enjoyed every second of it.

Not because this is my first battle with a stanked kid, well I guess yeah, but mostly because I get to actually run in the hallways without getting a detention slip from P-Slimz.

When we reached outside, I saw a stanked Stevens that looked like a green scaly Tyrannosaurus Rex with yellow stanked eyes holding Debbie with his tail and Theresa with his tiny little arms.

(Author's Note: Ha! Tiny little arms. XD)

**Randy's POV**

Oh…boy, Theresa and Debbie is in trouble!

"I have to save them!" I cried heroically.

"You mean we' have to save them?" Howard corrected me.

"Hello, anybody seeing this?" Debbie screamed.

I told Howard, "You and Debbie while I'm with Theresa. Got it?"

"Ew, shnasty, I don't like her." Howard complained in disgust.

"Seriously? I saw you dance with her." I countered.

"Whaaaaaaaaa? No, you didn't."

I sighed, "Never mind, we'll talk later. Just try to save her and after that, find what Stevens holds most dear."

I shouted, "Ninja jump kick!" And kicked him at the face as a diversion that made him let go of Theresa.

Stevens roared in pain and sadly still held Debbie.

**Howard's POV**

"Ninja flip kick!" I yelled and performed a backward flip kicking the Dino at the tail.

I began to cheer, "Ha! I did it! I actually kicked a T-Rex! In your face Stevens!"

He flinched but the tail was too strong for him to let her go.

Wait I think I remember, Debbie shoved Stevens before we danced.

What do you hold most dear...maybe his Trombone?

I yelled, "The Trombone Red!"

"Ninja Scarf Snatch!"

I pulled out my Katana and sliced it in half. I always wanted to do that. The stank faded away back into the pipes.

"Ow…what the honk just happened? Why does my face feel sore? Why am I outside? Why is the Ninja here? Why is there an Orange Ninja? Why is Theresa and Debbie here too? Wait, Debbie…why the juice would you shove me?! Geez, you're so honkin' rude! I can't believe I lost my Trombone because of you!"

All of us had our eyes enlarged with jaws on the floor for being surprised that he had finally talked.

"Whoa, don't blame me for being tough, blame my relatives like my Cousin Rachelle, not the one in Band though. If she was me, she would've slapped you in the face, punched you in the guts, and shoved you down the stairs. The pain would depend on how much she hates you." Debbie said in her defense.

Stevens said, "Ok, I'll just avoid her whenever she is near and pretend I don't know her or want to know her." He turned and walked home.

Theresa asked, "Where's Randy and Howard? It can't take them this long to fetch something. Why is Randy always gone when the Ninja shows up? Howard's always around the Ninja, but today he isn't here either."

Cunningham and I just stood awkwardly there and yelled, "Smoke bomb!"

After we were unsuited I said, "Man, that was too close. They will so figure out our identities! What will we do?"

Randy replied, "I'll walk to them first and you will walk in second minutes later so you can tell them you were distracted by a snack bar."

"I guess that sounds reasonable." I thought.

We did Randy's procedure and when I came Theresa asked, "How come you weren't here? You always watch the Ninja fight. Well, now it's Ninjas. Are you and Randy the Ninjas?"

Randy and I were speechless and paralyzed. "Whaaaaaaaaa? No way, like I said, we are not worthy enough to be Ninjas. Right Howard?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

Debbie said, "Randy, then how come you are always gone when the Ninja shows up and when he is gone, you show up. If you guys are truly one of the Ninja's biggest fans, why don't you two stand right next to them to prove it and that you are not Ninjas?"

"Fine!" I shouted without thinking. "During the weekend, we will find the Ninjas and stand next to them so we can take a groupie together! Let's go Cunningham, I'm starving."

Debbie whispered, "Like always." Which I heard and shot her a stern look.

Theresa asked, "Can Randy walk me home?"

I yelled, "Seriously, there is no hard-core Randy! It was only one time! Just once! *sigh* Fine."

"Thanks Howard." Theresa said.

Randy asked, "Wait, what just happened?"

"Come on Randy." Theresa said waving her hand over.

I said grabbing Debbie's hand, "Come on Debbie." But instead I received a slap and she walked away. She is feisty. I like that. I started to follow her home.

**Randy's POV**

Oh great, now I will have to wait even more late to send her the box.

"So…" I started. "Why do you want to walk with me?"

"Well I don't want this night end. Today has been so bruce it can't get any better, besides the monster, but it's totally normal." She answered.

I agreed, today has been pretty bruce and the monster is to blame for our moment.

I wondered what Howard and I will do to stand next to the Ninjas. Maybe I can quickly select two more Ninjas and we can stand next to them instead!

Theresa and Debbie! Well, then I will have to take a selfie, no, groupie and stuff it on their faces. Randy, you sometimes amaze me.

Theresa asked, "Are you the Red Ninja? You can trust me."

Then some magic Nomicon doodles floated above her that wrote, "A red _ninja_ **must** opt wisely and trust the consistent."

Wow, I really need to work on grabbing details in reading class.

"Theresa, I need to tell you something extremely important. A secret-secret that anybody will do anything to know." I replied seriously.

**Don't forget to leave a review or a random message, I don't really care what the juice you say. At least it is a review! Thanks!**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Call

Chapter 6-The Call

Howard's POV

I jumped out of a bush. "No! Wait!" I shouted. Theresa screamed. "What the juice? What are you doing here? Were you stalking us?! Where's Debbie?" Randy freaked. Debbie walked out of the shadows. "Seriously Howard? Are you serious? Well, I guess I can tell Debbie." Randy reasoned. "What?! No! Don't!" Theresa asked, "So you know about this?" I stuttered, "Oh, yeah I guess." "Spit it out you two, whatever the secret-secret is!" Debbie yelled angrily. Randy took out his mask, transformed into the Red Ninja, yanked mine out of my pocket, slipped it on me, and said seriously, "Do you guys want to be the two new chosen Ninjas to join the Norisu Nine to defeat the powerful Sorcerer and Sorceress once and for all?"

Theresa's POV

Debbie and I Ninjas? Fight a Sorcerer and Sorceress? Howard? Randy Cunningham, a freshman, my crush, my date, the person who saved me all this time, is actually the Red Ninja? I was so ecstatic that I was speechless, paralyzed, and then fainted.

Debbie POV

Whoa, Theresa and I Ninjas? Fight two bad guys? Randy? Howard? "What…the…juice!?" I shouted. I saw Theresa pass out. "What the double juice?!" I shouted again flinging my arms in the air.

Randy's POV

"So…what color do you want Debbie? There is Yellow, Green, White, Grey, Light Blue, Pink, and Violet." Debbie picked, "I choose green and I think Theresa will like Yellow." I gave them the box that contained the green version and picked up Theresa. "Well, I still have to take her home, so see ya. We will begin training tomorrow at my place." Then I took her home Ninja style and placed the box in her room.

Theresa's POV

"Theresa! Theresa! Wake up! We will be late! I never would be late! Especially today!" I heard a voice cry. "Just 5 more minutes," I moaned. "Wait a honkin' second there," I sat up and saw Debbie on my bed. "Today is Saturday." I told her. Debbie explained, "Oh yeah forgot, Randy told us to meet him at his house to begin training. SO COME ON AND MOVE!" "Train? For what?" I asked confused. "After Randy and Howard showed us their, you know what he told us." I was still bewildered. "Wait, all of that happened in my dream. Unless…" "Yeah, it was real." Debbie replied. She tossed me my clothes and a sandwich. "Hurry up!" She urged. I still couldn't believe it. Randy? After I changed and ate anyway. I noticed a box on my mirror counter. I opened it and was blinded by a yellow light. "Whoa, this is crazy, how is light in a box?" I questioned. "I found a black and yellow book that looked ancient and I ripped paper that wrote, "The NinjaNomicon." I placed it beside me, and raised a black mask with yellow markings that looked like the Red and Orange Ninja's. "What, Randy and Howard IS the Red and Orange Ninjas! I am the Yellow Ninja now! I have to tell Debbie, Rachelle, and my parents!" I shouted. Then I saw another paper show up in the box that said, "You can't tell anyone." I complained, "Aw, that's wonk." I slipped the mask on my head and felt the smooth soft fabric wrap around my body. I felt stronger, energetic, and faster. I gazed at myself in the mirror and did some bruce ninja poses. "Best…week…ever!" I screamed. A voice asked, "You ready?" I turned and saw a Green Ninja who had the eyes like Debbie's. "Debbie?" I interrogated. "Yep. Let's go train." She jumped out of the window. I followed her as well.

(At Saturday, Randy's House, 6:42)

Randy's POV

"Unbelievable! Why did you do that last night?" Howard shouted. "I did what I had to do! The Nomicon told me to!" I explained in my defense. "Oh, so she is your mother now? Is she?" Howard teased. "What? No! It's not a gal! Nor a guy! It's only a magic book." I said. Howard argued, "Well since its "Magic" why can't it transform into a person?" I face-palmed and heard the Nomicon call me. "I ask him/her." I decided and shloomped into the book. While I floated in mid-air I spoke, "So, did you hear the conversation and is it possible for you to transform into a person and speak normally?" A message formed that wrote, "Patience is the key to success." I guessed, "I'll take that as a maybe." The book pushed my soul into reality. "The Nomicon said I will have to wait." I told Howard. He shrugged, "Fine." Then we heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and found two Ninjas. "Sup' guys," I answered and guided them to my room. "I hope you two brought the NinjaNomicon." Theresa and Debbie lifted there's up. Howard and I suited up and took our Nomicon too. "Okay, the NinjaNomicon is an 800 year old book that contains all Ninja wisdom from past Ninjas. It was created by the First Ninjas to help us when we need help. It's a magic book and it answers your questions in riddle form. This will be the most important item in your life so respect and cherish it. I learned that the hard way. When the book is opened, your soul is sucked inside leaving your body unconscious." I explained. "Whoa, that's a lot of information," Theresa said. "When we will start training?" I said, "Right…now!" We all shloomped into our own Nomicon. I landed perfectly while everyone landed with an "Oof!" in our regular self. For the rest of the morning they trained and went to Greg's Game Hole in the afternoon. At lunch with me next to Theresa across from Howard and Debbie at the McMall, we discussed about Ninja-ing, the Norisu Nine, how Theresa p'owned me at Grave Puncher 6 until I brought up the fact that McFist was the one responsible for all the robot attacks to destroy me. Theresa's and Debbie's jaws fell and screamed, "What!" and "Impossible!" and "No way!" Howard said with his mouth full, "Yash, ish ashully shrue." (Yeah, it's actually true, is what he said) I shuttered, "Shnasty dude." Debbie suggested, "Why don't you just show Norrisville how shoobtastic he is?" I answered, "I did once, but he got stanked from people starting to boycott him so I had to pretend that McFist is a nice guy and was only against me because he was a monster." "Ohhh…" Theresa said. "Have you guys heard there is two new students to Norrisville High? They are both freshmen!" "Bruce!" We all said. "Are they girls, boys, or girl and boy." I asked. She replied, "Girls. Who else is going to be the fifth ninja Randy?" "I actually don't know." I realized. "Any suggestions?" We all thought deeply for a while until Debbie said, "Why not the new girls? Maybe if they are worthy enough." Howard complained, "Then that would be too much girls. Most of the gang is supposed to be guys." This started to upset her and shouted, "What did you say?" I warned Howard by stomping his foot. "Oooooowwww…" He whined. "All I am saying that girls are less worthy being a ninja than boys. That's all." I face-palmed. Debbie started to get angry and jumped over the table and landed onto Howard. They tumbled and she rose a fist aimed at his face, but changed into a slap position since Howard was a friend. Luckily Theresa and I reached for her hand an inch away from his face. "Dudette, settle down." Theresa calmed her. "Sigh, I guess you're right, but don't mess with me, or my cousin Rachelle! She would have given you a black eye already!" It started to seem quiet and we all looked up and noticed everybody watching with widened eyes. "You should all know that!" She shouted. They all turned around quickly continuing their conversations like nothing happened. I told Debbie, "Geez, Rachelle seems very feisty and scary." "Everyone says that at her school." She said. Then her phone ran and she picked it up, "Hello Rachelle!" Theresa, Howard, and I was shocked. "Yeah, ok, wow really? Awesome! When? Monday? Are you serious? Of course you don't sound like you're joking! I'll see you there! Wait, Hila is coming too? Obviously! Ok, bye!" Debbie hanged up and told us, "Rachelle and her permanent best friend forever for eternal life, Hila is the two new students coming at Monday! Isn't this exciting?! Howard, Theresa, and I looked at each other and shook our heads, no. Debbie persuaded, "Aw, come on she's not that bad." Howard said, "Yes, the way you describe her is very terrifying." "Guys, her personality is like mine's. The only difference is that she is a tomboy, has more anger issues, and is stronger when she is full of anger." "Really?" I asked. "We can handle tomboys and we can probably help her with her anger." Howard agreed, "Sure. It can't be that bad." Theresa said, "I met Rachelle before. She may seem dangerous, but she can be a great friend once you get to know her. Also all of you should be aware that she is good at figuring out secrets. She isn't a stalker, is just that she is good at it. We should all be more careful when suiting up. I'm pretty sure she'll find out sooner or later." Debbie received another call and said that her mom wanted her that reminded Theresa she has to finish homework. Howard and I decided to head to my house and play Grave Puncher while having a pizza party. At my house after punching graves, including me winning, again, Howard brought up, "Are you sure we can handle Rachelle? We have never even seen a tomboy or a tough dudette." "You're right. I'm not even so sure what a tomboy is. What about her friend Hila?" "IDK. Why not ask Debbie next time?" Howard suggested. "What if next time is at Monday?" I wondered.


	7. Chapter 7-Meeting Rachelle and Hila

Chapter 7-Meeting Rachelle and Hila

(Monday, at school, before first period)

"What the juice Cunningham?!" Howard cried. I said, "What?" "It's Monday! That's what! We have to find Debbie before we see the crazy girl!" "How do you know she is crazy?" Theresa asked. "I just know! I'm not dumb!" Howard cried. Luckily Debbie came over with a smile on her face and walked between two people. The tallest one about my height wore a baggy, grey, t-shirt with a picture of an angry grey wolf, a black McHoodie unzipped, black McSkinnies like mine, black and white McKicks, and the hood was up so an emotionless smile was only visible. The other one near Debbie's height wore the same shirt, a silver jacket with tiny black flowers unzipped, navy blue tight jeans, red and white McKicks, and had the hood up as well with the same expression, nothing. When the three came over, Debbie cried, "Meet my cousin Rachelle!" The taller figure who happened to be Rachelle pulled her hood down revealing her face. She looked like a Chinese-American who had black hair inches over her shoulder, a blood red streak of hair chalk on the right, and had a ponytail on with some lose hair on the sides. She greeted in a low tough voice, "Sup' Theresa. Long time no see. What are your guy's names?" Theresa replied, "Long time no see! This is Randy and Howard." Rachelle said, "Really?" She examined us. "I heard of you guys before. Debbie and Theresa always talks about you dudes." Debbie said, "Now meet Hila Howler, Rachelle's friend!" Howard and I looked at her when she took off her hood and said, "Yo Theresa. Sup' Randy and Howard." Hila had the most interesting hair style. At the back, it was a common shoulder length style and at the front it was like Rachelle's style with a streak of electric blue hair chalk. Howard said in amazement, "Whoa, what a creative hair style." Hila thanked, "Thanks Howard." Rachelle and Hila still didn't grin. "Sooo…" I said. "Have you two register for school yet?" Rachelle stood silent and Debbie answered, "Yeah. Tell our teacher I will be late showing the new kids around the-" Howard and I screamed, "Wait! No! Let us show them around the school!" We both grabbed their hands and ran inside the school. "Whoa! Hey! Get your hands off me you shoob or I'll give you a black eye like I did in Preschool to another boy!" Rachelle shouted. She yanked her hands off Howard's and backed away with fists ready. "Whoa…feisty." Howard hid behind Randy. "Dudette, why are you so mean and never smiles?" Randy asked. "Long story that only Hila knows." She responded and ran off to her first period. Howard shouted, "Cunningham, what the juice was that?! She was our ticket for being late to school! Ugh! You ruin everything you shoob!" He stormed off. "Maybe I can find Hila sometime and ask her why Rachelle is like this so I can fix it." "Yeah right, good luck with that." Howard said. We both headed to our first period with Mr. Bannister. At free period, Howard, Theresa, and I searched for Hila. She happened to be at the library reading a fantasy anime book with three high stacks of more books. I walked up to her and asked, "Do you mind talking to us for a minute?" She responded in an annoyed and mean voice, "Yes! I do mind now leave me you shoobs!" I didn't give up and said, "Why is Rachelle mean and dark? Are you both like this? Rach said it was a long story. Can we talk about it?" Hila glared at us and said, "Randy, I don't want to talk. Or to anyone, now go away!" The Hippie Librarian whispered, "Be quiet please." Hila shouted, "Tell yourself and these jerks to be quiet!" She stomped out the door knowing the bell will ring. At lunch the four of us sat together while Rachelle and Hila sat alone face to face, laughing? They both looked nice in a smile and I decided to sit next to Rachelle. "Ugh, shnasty! Your elbow touched me!" She yelled at me. I sat up again and sat next to Hila who shouted, "What did I tell you at the library?!" and sat next to Rachelle instead. "Um, okay then…Rachelle since its lunch and we have time for your-" I noticed they have ditched me and sat by Debbie and Theresa. "Aw, seriously?!" I complained. Wait, maybe Debbie and Theresa knows about it. While we train we can talk after school.

(After school, at Howard's House)

"So, Theresa do you know the reason why Rachelle and Hila is mean?" I asked. Theresa answered, "Well, Hila isn't that mean. She just seems mean. She was angry because she doesn't like to be interrupted in her reading. Especially Manga." Debbie said, "I'm Rachelle's cousin. I know her story." "Seriously Theresa? When I asked Hila why did you stay silent?" "I didn't want to anger her more." She explained. "Dude, I told you, anger issues." Debbie reminded me. "Then what is it?" I said impatiently. Debbie said, "She would kill me, no, I'm a girl so she wouldn't. Let me phrase that again. She would slap or punch me if I did tell you. Just try to be friends with her and she will tell you." "How? I can't deal with this kid?!" I complained. "Wait, did you say that she wouldn't kill you just because you are a girl? Does the story have to do with her being against dudes?" Debbie complimented, "Nice detecting." Howard yelled, "What?! That is so unfair? Us guys are not that bad." I asked, "Then how will I be friends with her if she is against me? Wait, she said that you guys talk about Howard and I, right? She should totally like us." Theresa suggested, "Maybe she should just wait and see it." "Geez, she is the strangest girl I have ever met. Even more strange than Julian." I said.


	8. Chapter 8-Saving Red's Identity

Chapter 8-Saving Red's Identity

(Tuesday, before first period, outside under a tree)

Rachelle's POV

"Ugh, when can Randy just give up already?" I complained. Hila responded, "Because he is a nice dude who never gives up no matter what and does everything for you no matter what like Theresa said." "Well yeah, but he can't be that good. No boy is." "Well some dudes can be better than you know who." Hila informed. "Please, don't remind me about him." I sighed. We failed to notice a camera from Heidi who has been recording us the whole entire time which we totally forgot that she records about new students too. I hope Randy is watching or anybody. "Hey everybody! This is Heidi Weinerman with two new students who came yesterday and seems to be down today. What are your names?" She stuffed a mic at us. "Rachelle Kang." I growled. "Hila Howler." She answered angrily. We both got up and started to walk away, but she asked, "Do you know why Andy is acting like this to you?" I said, "Yes, I don't want to talk about it." "Can you tell us why?" I thought for a moment if I should hand a few clues to Randy and test if he is not like my enemy. I stopped walking and turned around. Hila did the same. "He wants to know why I'm always angry and mean." I replied. Heidi was getting satisfied and then asked, "So who is this 'you know who'?" "I wouldn't dare say the name, but let's just say that it's a he and is an enemy." Hila and I walked to first period. "So there you have peeps! Rachelle Kang who has an enemy! Peace out!" Heidi left.

Randy's POV

"Howard, I know the story know! She has a male enemy which made all dudes to be her enemy!" I cried. "But, I don't know why. Something must have happened. Something wonk." Howard evoked, "Well, now you know mostly everything, why don't you guys just start over?" I decided to go and meet with Rachelle and Hila, but then I saw five Robo-Lizards started to attack them. I ducked into a bush and suited up. "Smoke bomb!" I shouted. "Smoke bomb!" Howard cried. "Smoke bomb!" Theresa yelled. "Smoke bomb!" Debbie screamed. "Whoa…what the juice is this?! I'm a dreaming?!" Hila freaked out. Each of us handled each Robo-Lizard while Rachelle and Hila tried their best to defend themselves from the fifth one. "Ow! Nope, definitely not a dream!" Hila winced with a bloody arm. I sliced my robot with my Ninja Katana and jumped to help her. After that I heard Rachelle roar, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIEND!" She jumped and started to tackle the robot with hammer fists. I stood there speechless never wanting to mess with her. Ever. She stomped on the lizard and yanked the head off. While she was panting heavily I complimented, "Whoa, you have some bruce fighting there!" "Oh, this? Thanks Ninja." Rachelle ran to check on her friend. "Are you okay dudette?" "Yeah, I'm fine. How is this real? There is a Ninja? I'm not in Japan!" Hila was bewildered. Rach face-palmed and explained, "Why do you not listen to me most of the time? I told you five times already that there is a bruce Red Ninja who is a student of this school so he protects it. How do you even survive school for all these years?" Hila squinted and replied, "I have no idea." "Ugh, whatever, can I have your autograph?" Rachelle rushed with a pen and paper out of the blue. "Uh…I…sorry, but I don't want to expose my identity." She said, "Oh, that's ok, anyway why has there been three new ninjas? They must be very lucky. Sigh, if only I can be one. That would change my life and finally make me so happy." Rachelle has finally smiled for the first time. "Well then see you later Rachelle." I just noticed I accidently said her name. "Well, bye. Wait did you just-" "Smoke Bomb!" I vanished leaving no tracks behind. "My name?" Rachelle finished.

Nobody's POV

There was an invisible security camera that led to Viceroy's screen and he had a new evil plan in his mind. "Nooooooooo!" McFist yelled. "I'm tired of failing over and over and over and over and over again! What is even worse that there is now four ninjas!" Viceroy said, "Yes, but we finally have a chance to know the Red Ninja's identity!" "Really?" He asked hopefully. "Yes. In the recording the Ninja accidently said her name, Rachelle. He must be a friend of her so if we capture Rachelle, we can make her talk. Meanwhile, the Ninjas will be lured to rescue her." Viceroy explained. "I love it! My best plan yet!" His boss cried. Viceroy said, "Maybe the plan is too basic. I know! After she is captured, I will release a Robo-Rachelle with realistic designs, thoughts, and emotions!" "I love it again! This will be the brucest plan yet!" McFist yelled happily. "Seriously? You my plan." Viceroy corrected. "No, it has always been my plan!" He yelled. Viceroy played the voice recorder: _"It has always been your plan!" _for the second time. "That must have been some other McFist." McFist reasoned.

Rachelle's POV

"Hila, I just cannot believe it." I said. "You mean when the Ninja said your name who can be a person who knows you well enough to actually accidentally say your name that can help you figure out his secret identity?" Hila asked. "What?! Really? Are you saying that I should go see Debbie and Theresa who might want to know?" I asked her back. "Not my problem. I'm too lazy. Just tell me who later when you figure it out." I ran to Debbie's office and barged in scaring the juice out of her and said, "I need your help. I almost know who the Red Ninja is."

(In Debbie's Study Room)

Debbie's POV

Wait what? Rachelle knows who Randy is? I hope Randy is none of her suspects. "You do? How wonderful, can you show me your suspects?" I asked pretending to be excited. "Well, the Ninja accidently said my name, which would mean he is a friend of mine who knows me well. My friends are Theresa, you, Randy, and Howard and since he is a dude, then that would only be Howard and Randy, but Howard is shorter than the Ninja. I only have one suspect and that is Randy Cunningham." Randy as the Ninja (because it was the quickest way and came because Hila told him what Rachelle was doing) was outside the door listening the whole conversation who started to sweat nervously and thought, "Will Rachelle find out my true identity? Already? She has only been here less than two days! Wow. She's good. No, anyone would can do that, it was my fault." Doodle words appeared in front of him that said, "A red _ninja_ **must** opt wisely and trust the consistent." "Can I actually trust her? Oh why not tell her? I already exposed my identity and she already knows. But this is way too early. She isn't even my friend. Wait, she did say I was one of her friends! Howard too!" Randy thought again. "Yes!" I whispered. Randy decided to reach for the knob until the knob was turning. The Ninja hid and the door opened revealing Rachelle. "I thought I heard something. Must be my mind playing with me." She left the building back to school for lunch and Randy entered her study with his mask off. "Debbie, what am I going to do? She is still very new. I'm not sure if I should tell her. If I go back to school, he will totally ask me. Can I really trust her? When did I become her friend? Debbie, I need answers!" Randy panicked. I suggested, "Just don't say anything. When she says something, just try to convince her that you are not the type. If she continuously says something, just admit it. You can definitely trust her. Remember to trust the consistent." Randy calmed down, "You are right. I'll try." He left my study room and went back to school Ninja style.

Rachelle's POV

I was on my way to Norrisville High and when I crossed the street almost at my destination, a Limo pulled over, a servant came, opened the door, and said, "Your rid is here." I explained, "I don't have a Limo." Then a beam of light shot down pulling the Limo, the servant, and up into a hovercraft. "Help! Ninjas! Come on! Help!" I panicked. Nobody heard me because everyone was in class already. I desperately searched for a weapon to use. Usually I always had a weapon prepared for everything, but not this time. The force was pulling me and I felt helpless for the first time in my life except when I was a baby, but that doesn't count. "HELP!" I yelled for the last time before the door closed concealing the light allowing darkness to come. It was so dark that I couldn't see my hands. I reached for my metal ruler from my backpack and started to swing it around me yelling angrily, "Who's there who dares to kidnap me!" I slowly stood up and noticed a tap on the shoulder behind me that made me slap something. It winced, "Ow! What the juice was that for?" The mysterious voice sounded exactly like mine and said exactly what I would've said if I was wacked by a metal ruler. "Who are you? You sound just like me." I anxiously said. The light were flicked on and both of us shouted covering our eyes, "Ow, my eyes! The lights too bright!" We both peeked at each other moving a finger aside and she was me! "What the Juice?" I asked disoriented. "I'm Robo-Rachelle. I have your personality, your education, your appearance, your actions, your voice, and I am your replacement." Robo-Rachelle explained evilly. "I can also change into anyone Viceroy commands me." I screamed, "Yeah, but you are not completely me! You don't have the same brain as me!" I raised my ruler to stab her in the head, but her reflexes were better than me. She grabbed hold of my wrist and twisted it making me flip in mid-air and land on my back. "Ow…my back…" I groaned. "This can't be happening. This machine is too impossible to make. I must be having a nightmare, but the pain is so real." "I may have your complete brain, but when I don't know how to respond to your friends, Viceroy will make you talk. Good luck!" She was transported back to Norrisville High. I was then dragged to a table by a Robo-Ape or something and strapped my wrists and ankles. McFist then came up in front of me. "McFist! Thank goodness! Can you get me out of this thing?!" I asked. "No, I will soon destroy the Ninja once and for all and get my reward!" He shouted evilly. I couldn't believe McFist was on their side and wanting to destroy the Red Ninja. An African American in a purple outfit came and placed a machine on my head. "What the juice is this thing?" I panicked trying to break free. "A mind reader." The Scientist said who I think is Viceroy. I started to not think of my knowledge of the Ninja if I want to protect him. "What do I think about? Do I think about what to think about? No, I have to think of something scary. Like my nightmare about the Zombie Apocalypse inside the Haunted Mansion. Yeah that's it! But, I need to think about something, wait how about thinking of nothing? Nothing, nothing, nothing, I am going to die, nothing, nothing, I really want to see my friends who are Randy, Howard, Debbie, Theresa, and Hila, nothing, nothing, argh! This is too hard! I really hate you McFist!" The Mind Reader Screen said. "Wow, she has a lot going on in her head." McFist commented.

Meanwhile at school at lunch…

Hila's POV

"Rachelle, do you want to go to Whoopee World with Randy, Howard, and I this weekend?" I asked her. "Oh, I am busy. I have to finish redecorating my house." Rachelle explained, but I realized she didn't seem sad. She was in fact smiling? "Oh, ok. Do you want me to come over and help?" I offered. "No, my family and I can handle it." Rachelle reasoned. "Then, do you want to go sit by me at Math class?" I asked suspiciously. "Sure. I'd love to!" Rachelle smiled bigger. I never knew she could still do that. "Ha! You are not the real Rachelle! She never smiles and we already had Math at second period! Somebody help!" I cried, but a hand covered my mouth. My first reaction was a bite and I turned around that appeared to be Randy. "Ow! Why did you bite me?!" He shouted. I explained, "I thought you were the fake Rachelle." I scanned around the cafeteria finding no Rachelle. "I haven't seen her since third period. Maybe she went to see Debbie." Randy reasoned knowing that she is on the way to school. "Wait, it can't take her this long. There is only one person, McFist!" Randy thought. "What makes you say that she was fake? Do you think she is a robot?" He questioned. "She smiled and I tricked her by asking her to sit by me in Math, but we already had Math in second period. When you came, she was gone in a flash." I witnessed. "I'll be right back. You can try to play with the Klub if you are bored." He ran out the Cafeteria and into the hallway.

(In the hovercraft)

Rachelle's POV

"Finally! We are so close to knowing the Ninjas secret identity!" Viceroy smiled with joy. "The suspects are Randy and Howard! Let me see the school records for them." He searched in his McPad and found, "Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman." "Rachelle, who is the Ninja?!" McFist yelled. I stayed silent, but the screen yelled back, "I will never talk! You are the worst person I have ever met! You are so going on top of my hate list! Yes, I do have a hate list! I will never say that Randy is the Red Ninja! Oh shoot! I blurted it out! Stupid helmet! Argh! Get me off this thing!" I started to shake vigorously trying to break free. The screen shouted, "You will pay! When I get free! I will totally destroy both of you guys! Even more violently than when I crushed your stupid Robo-Lizard!" Viceroy turned off the machine, but was frightened to take off the helmet because of what Rachelle said. The Sorcerer appeared in the green screen and said, "Have you finally destroy the Ninja?" McFist happily said, "No, but the Ninja is Randy Cunningham. He is a freshman in the school and we will soon destroy him!" He raised his robot arm in a fist. "No!" I yelled. The Sorcerer gave me a confused look. "Why is there a girl strapped against a metal table? Get rid of her!" Viceroy explained, "She helped us figure out the Ninja's identity. If we release her, she will warn the Ninja because he is her friend." "Well what are you waiting for?! Go destroy the Ninja!" He urged. "Release the Robo-Spies!" The scientist commanded. Robots dressed in black came and jumped off the hovercraft. "No!" I shouted again, but it was too late. The Sorcerer disappeared, Viceroy went to check on what the Robo-Spies were doing, and McFist went to see his wife Marci McFist. Luckily Randy came crawling through the vents while Viceroy reported his identity.

Randy's POV

I thought, "Oh no, I'm too late!" Which was the unlucky part. "What am I going to do?" I whispered to the Nomicon. "My identity is exposed for good. This is my fault, I shouldn't have tried to be friends with Rachelle, but it actually seems she cared." Then the book I held began to vibrate. "What the Juice?!" I thought. Then a flash of red light shot out of the Nomicon brighter than usual. I covered my eyes and when the light disappeared, I didn't see the NinjaNomicon anymore, but a Japanese teenage girl about my height. She had Rachelle's hair style, but with red dye on the lose hair on the sides. She had a short black jacket above her stomach with long sleeves, a red shirt with a black Norisu Nine Symbol, a lime green belt with a tiny black Norisu Symbol too, black McSkinnies, and red and white McKicks. The girl was like a combination of the NinjaNomicon, Rachelle, and me. "Who are you? Why do you look like the Nomicon, Rachelle, and me? I need the Nomicon. Where is it? I'm in deep trouble." I whispered. The mysterious girl answered, "Randy, it's me, the NinjaNomicon. I have transformed into a human to save your identity and I also remembered you saying that you want me to be a person. I am like you and your friend because you two are the closest humans. Yes, I can change into anyone and anything. We must go and save her because we don't have time." She slipped on a mask exactly like mine and was a Red Ninja too. "Let's go." Nomicon ordered and we jumped in front of Rachelle. (We didn't Smoke Bomb because it will smell and make noise) "Ninja! I'm so sorry I told them your identity. Can you please get this Mind Reader and straps off me?" Rachelle said smiling a little. Nomicon motioned her to be quiet and sliced the straps open. I removed the helmet that looked exactly like the one when Howard almost exposed my identity and sliced it in half with my Katana. "There is now five Ninjas? Rachelle whispered. "I'll explain later. We have to find those Robo-Spies." I said. "Wait," Nomicon had a plan. "Or we can wait for them to see you Ninja. You will be in school being a normal kid while I can transform like you. When the Robo-Spies find you, I will Smoke Bomb over, attack the Robots, and explain to everyone that you were never the Red Ninja." Nomicon explained. "Bruce plan Nomicon!" I complimented. "Wait, so I was actually right that you are the Ninja?" Rachelle asked amazed. "Yep, I'll show you later." I replied. We ran Ninja style to school, Nomicon left, Rachelle and I hid behind a bush, I removed the mask, changed into Randy, Rachelle was impressed and awkwardly hugged me for saving her, and we went inside the school for 7th period with Mrs. Driscoll. Fortunately, I kept two passes to be excused for being late. Rachelle wrote on them like a teacher's handwriting would be like and we were excused. An announcement in the speaker reported, "Please join the school for an important assembly hosted by some important Robots in the gym. Thank you!" Rachelle and I glanced at each other. Mrs. Driscoll said, "Okay students, please line up in a single file-" She was interrupted by the loud noise the students made eagerly wanting to leave the boring classroom. Rachelle and I left last and we sat down on the middle bleachers by Theresa, Debbie, Howard, and Hila. A Robo-Spy walked into the middle of the Gym and said, "Good morning and I have an important announcement that I'm pretty sure you will all enjoy. The Red Ninja's secret identity!" Everybody cheered except for us and Theresa, Debbie, and Howard looked at me with huge saucer eyes. "The Red Ninja is a freshman in this very school who is Randy Cunningham! Please show yourself Randy." He said. I stayed seated so everybody pointed at me. I stood up and said, "What? Are you really serious? I am totally not the Red Ninja. I am not even popular. Well, until know, but you can't prove that I am a Ninja." The Spy argued, "Oh yes I can, that girl on your right named Rachelle knows that. Rachelle got up as well and shouted, "The Ninja only saved me once and this is only my second day at school! How can I possibly know?" Then Nomicon yelled, "Smoke Bomb!" She jumped in front of the Robot and sliced him in half. "Does that answer your question, Robot?!" She or uh, he shouted. Everyone cheered and one student screamed, "Why don't you show your real identity?" Nomicon answered, "I cannot student because it must stay hidden. I am a student in this bruce school, but it can be anyone besides that guy." He pointed at me and I can tell he smiled under his mask. Rachelle and I sat down in relief. "Smoke Bomb!" Nomicon vanished.

(After school, after homework, at the park where you will always find Rachelle at after school and homework)

"So, you are telling me, that you have a NinjaNomicon that is a magic book that answers your questions in riddle form by sucking your soul inside the book and is your teacher? Also that McFist is the one that makes robots to destroy the Ninjas?" Rachelle asked. "Well, yeah, that basically covers it." I said. "Wait, what?!" Hila disoriented. I thought a moment if Rachelle would be a good Ninja. Well she can fight, she can care, she can keep a secret, but can she sacrifice anything for anyone? "So, what if I was captured and McFist asked for your most prized possession in order to save me, would you give up that item?" I questioned. "Yeah, of course! Anything!" Rachelle answered. "What is your most possession anyway?" I interrogated. "Well…" Rachelle thought. "It's, I actually don't have one." "Would it be a mask like mine?" "Yes, definitely and I will cherish it for the rest of my life." She finished. I wondered, "What is your favorite color, grey, white, pink, violet, or light blue?" Theresa and Debbie knew what was happening. "Light blue!" Hila shouted. "Well my favorite color is black and red, grey would be the closest, but I'm more happy that usual, so I guess violet." I realized that she seemed like a new person. I wonder why she was so mean. Oh that reminds me! "So, about the story about an enemy…" I began. "Who is named Isaac Escobar. He was a friend of mine. My first and only friend. When I was in Preschool, I was a shy and girly person and I had no friends. We met when we were both outside of our backyards because we were neighbors. We played together after school ever since. Until first grade came and I was a busy and at second grade I saw him bully younger kids. That's when I decided to not be his friend anymore and became friends with Hila, my PBFFFEL at first grade and we would hang out together much as we could. My mom told me that I gave a boy a black eye at Preschool, at second grade I got a detention for slapping a boy, third grade was when I got annoyed with boys, and made many enemies that were boys until seventh grade. Realizing that not all boys are bad so I stopped. I became a tomboy at sixth grade, wore dark and dull colors, and had more anger issues mostly because my parents had always argued since I was four and got worse and worse until they divorced. I never had a friend that was a boy until I met you Randy. All of you guys are the best." Rachelle explained. I noticed Howard holding back tears. "That was the most touching story ever." Theresa said. "Yeah, so am I your friend?" I asked. "No, you are my PBFFFEL." She corrected. We all smiled and began to play Woodchips in the playground.


	9. Chapter 9-Robo-Rachelle Strikes Again!

Chapter 9-Robo-Rachelle Strikes Again!

(Wednesday morning)

Rachelle's POV

I awoke from the normal beeping from my cube-shaped red alarm clock, "Beep...beep…beep…click." "I rolled around myself in my blanket like a worm which could actually be entertaining. I unwrapped myself and sat up with crazy hair. I went to my mirror, brushed my hair, placed on violet hair chalk instead of blood red because of yesterday, went downstairs, ate, went upstairs, brushed my teeth, packed my homework into my backpack, went into my room to grab my jacket, and saw a purple box on my bedroom counter. I walked slowly to it remembering that I never seen anything like it and noticed it was wooden with a symbol on it that looked like the one on Randy's shirt. I opened it and a flash of golden light shot out. A piece of paper wrote, "The Ninja Nomicon." I lifted a book exactly like Randy's, but was embroidered with purple markings. I was totally confused. "You are the Violet Ninja?" I read. "Oh my Ninja! Does that mean, wait, what? I am…a…Ninja?" I smiled happily lifting a black and purple mask. "I can't believe it. This is definitely a bruce dream." I whispered remembering that my parents are still asleep. I pinched myself and winced now knowing it was real. I kept the book and mask in my backpack knowing it was really important and ran to catch the bus.

Meanwhile…

(Hila has the same bus as Rachelle's, but she is always the first person to go on and off the bus)

Hila's POV

After getting ready for school, I noticed an electric blue box with a weird thing in gold on top so I lifted the lid and a blast of shiny light blinded my eyes. I found the NinjaNomicon like Rachelle and Randy talked about and a note that read, "You are the Light Blue Ninja." "WHAT THE JUICE? IMPOSSIBLE! NO WAY I'M THE uh, Ninja." I shouted into a whisper. "This must be the best dream I had besides the dream I was trapped inside a Manga book." I slapped myself in the face and was still standing in my room. "This is the best day of my life!" I whispered and performing a small happy dance. Then I heard a bus honk that came from my bus! I stuffed the black and electric blue things in my backpack and dashed downstairs, out the door, down the porch, through a distant sidewalk, onto my bus stop, jumped in the vehicle, and landed beside Rachelle panting heavily. "Sooo…" Anything interesting going on today?" Rachelle started. "Why would you ask me that early in the morning?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Uh, I well, I have to tell you something that has made my life happier. It's a secret secret that nobody knows besides Randy." Rachelle explained seriously. "What?!" I shouted. "You never keep secrets from me! When you do have one, I would be the first person to know!" "Let me explain. Randy knew my secret before me, so you are technically the only person I have told you like I always do." She said and I was getting really confuzzled. "I am the Violet Ninja." She whispered. My eyes grew and whispered back, "I am the Light Blue Ninja." Rachelle and I made our bruce handshake. "So, basically Randy, Howard, Theresa, Debbie, you, and I are all the Ninjas?" I asked. "Wow, this is going to be the best year of our lives!" "Yeah, I agree. This is the brucest school ever!" She screamed. The bus pulled over and the students left to class and there was a cheerful announcement by P-Slimz, "Attention students, there will be a Friday Night Out for 9th graders only. Thank you!" "Awesome!" We both cheered. We went to Language Arts and I sat next to the door on my right while Rachelle was on my left who sat next to Debbie who sat next to Theresa who sat next to Randy who sat next to Howard who stared out the window full of boredom. "Hey guys, 1+1=what?" He asked. "Seriously Howard? We are middle school." Randy reminded. "Just answer me." Debbie answered, "Two, you shoob." "Or should I say you are a shoob because the answer is-" Rachelle interrupted, "Window! Because the ones and the equal sign makes the window frame while the plus sign makes the window thing in the middle." I joked, "Ha! Nice one!" Mr. Bannister threw a shoe at Howard, one at Randy and had nothing else to throw so he just yelled, "Quiet Rachelle and no talking Hila!" Which was louder than Coach Green's voice. Maybe he could be the new gym teacher. Then there was a distant crashing sound in the hallways and Howard, Randy, Theresa, Debbie, Rachelle and I sat straight up at the same time and shouted, "I need to use the bathroom!" We ran towards the door, but Mr. Bannister said, "Not until you get a hall pass form my Hall Pass Machine." We quickly grabbed them and continued our chase. We did go inside the bathroom, but just too suit up. It didn't take us long to robot or monster. Howard got hit in the guts by a fist who was from a purple stanked student named Bucky who was aiming for a stanked Stevens. There was a girl stanked who plays the flute and was trying to stop Bucky.

Flashback, Flute Girl rejected Bucky's question to hang out in Friday Night Out because she was interested in Stevens instead which made him stanked who started to attack Stevens that made him destroy P-Slimz's car. Since this happened to him so many times he got tired of it and got stanked as well. Stevens eventually got stanked of fear and Flute Girl got stanked because Stevens was being attacked. With all the chaos going on the Sorcerer was getting more and more powerful. Our Nomicons called us so we shloomped in at once and saw us as Doodle Ninjas battling a Rachelle. "Wait a honkin' second there, is that me? Then who is the violet Ninja?" Randy remembered, "Wait do you guys remember Robo-Rachelle? Oh my ninja, we totally forgot about her!" Violet shouted, "What?! You rescued me because of that and you forgot about it?" I honestly said, "Well she just disappeared at school and he wanted to protect you first. Right Randy?" All of our eyes widened and screamed, "She disappeared in the school!" Randy went to destank Bucky, Flute Girl, Stevens, and P-Slimz while Rachelle and I frantically searched around the school for the fake Rachelle. We found her in our classroom holding my chair up ordering where Rach was. "If you are looking for Rachelle then who are you?!" Mr. Bannister asked. "That's Robo-Rachelle! Put the chair down!" Kang commanded. Robo-Rachelle swung the chair towards her and trapped her against the wall with the legs. I charged to her with fists which turned out to be a terrible idea because of the hard metal on her that gave the machine a chance to kick me in the guts sending me across the room crashing through desks and the wall. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I suffered. Rachelle escaped and reached for a weapon that turned out to be Ninja Kamas so she reached for another that was Ninja Nun chucks. She grabbed for one more time and finally got a Ninja Katana so the bot shot out a sword from under her sleeves. "Ninja Stab! Ninja Flip Kick! Ninja Slice! Ninja Slice Stab! Ninja Jump Slice! Ninja-" "Oh my ninja, do you have to say ninja every move you do? Seriously? What is even the point of it?" The robot interrupted. "I know right? It is already getting annoying for me." Hundreds of scissors came flying towards her and dodged them with ease, but didn't notice the sword being thrown at her so I shouted, "Watch out!" Unfortunately I was too late and made a huge deep cut on my friends left arm. Debbie leaped grabbed her green Katana and sliced the robot in half with all her strength then diced some more just to make sure. We stared at my PBFFFEL on the floor and her injury that was gushing out many blood.

Howard's POV

Okay, okay, what does a principal hold most dear? Maybe the school? No, it's already partly destroyed. I spotted something green inside his hand. "Ninja Scarf Snatch!" I grabbed hold of the object and sliced it in half, "Ninja Slice!" A broken car key laid on the floor and P-Slimz. "Uh, what happened? Where is my office?" I explained, "Oh well you were a monster because of-" "Oh! I remember now! Thanks Orange!" He ran to the direction of his office. "Nice one Howard. I handled Bucky. It was easy. Now we have to take care of Flute Girl and Stevens." Randy complimented. Stevens destanked because he wasn't being chased and Flute Girl destanked too because Stevens did. "Never mind." Ninja said. "Smoke-" "Help! Vi's down!" Yellow interrupted carrying Rachelle. She placed her on the ground revealing her wound on the arm. "Ninja Art of Heal." Randy repaired the injury. Violet groaned moving a little. She sat up and looked at us then at her arm. "What?! Why am I, where, how, what?" I simplified, "Ninja Art of Heal." Rachelle remembered, "You mean that time when you did that weird thing to Hila while I fought with a Robo-Lizard and just now you did it to me? So Bruce!" Theresa reminded, "Now, Smoke Bomb!" She replaced a cloud of yellow smoke from where she once stood. "Smoke Bomb!" Five of us cried.


	10. Chapter 10-Dealing With Rahelle's Ang

Chapter 10-Dealing With Rachelle's Anger Issues

(Thursday Morning Walking Down the Hallways)

Rachelle's POV

"So is there an event after school every Friday I'm guessing?" I asked Randy, Howard, Debbie, and Theresa. "We never thought of it, but I guess so." Theresa answered. "Bruce!" Hila and I cheered. "Do you guys wanna hang out at Friday Night Out together?" Randy asked us. "Of course! We will everything together! The goods and bads and will have no secret from each other!" Howard agreed obviously. "I'm actually busy." Hila whispered. "Dudette, can you speak at this regular volume? I told this a gazillion times already! Literally!" I shouted annoyed. "I'm busy like usual!" "Ugh, you ALWAYS say that." I grumbled. "Just ask your mom." "Well, YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT." She grumbled too. "So, I'll take Hila as a maybe and Rachelle as a mostly yes?" Theresa supposed. "I'm totally coming so it's like all kinds gym games right?" I asked hopefully. "That's what Coach Green calls it, but we call it the Death Games or the Hunger Games." Debbie explained. "WHAT?!" Hila and I exclaimed. "Then why do you guys attend to go there?!" "It's called being popular." Howard slowly said waving a hand in front of him. "Seriously? Who cares of being popular? At least I have a few friends I'm fine." Hila complimented. I agreed, "Yeah, but 95% of teenagers worry about popularity so that is the peps who worry Hila." "Shut up." Hila glared. The bell rang and us teens separated walking towards our own lockers except for Hila and I because since we registered at the same time and had about the same education we had the same classes and close lockers. "Why would Howard say that we should not have secrets? I've known since first grade and I still have one or two secrets from you!" Hila said, "Wait what?! Seriously?" "I'm just kidding. I'm just trying to make a point that it isn't right for people you recently met. Maybe because they have been friends forever too." I thought. At first period Mr. Bannister handed a piece of paper to each student and after everyone was seated he shouted, "Write about the greatest day that has ever happened to you on the paper! Go!" I thought for quite some time. Well when I came here I met Randy and Howard, Randy wanted to get along with me, I got captured, Robo-Rachelle, saving the Ninja's identity, became the Violet Ninja, Robo-Rachelle again, suffering a wound, sitting on the desk thinking about this, well I guess I can only include meeting Randy and Howard and Randy trying to be friends with me was the greatest day. I can't wait to show my Randy, Howard, Theresa, Debbie, and Hila!

Hila's POV

I guess I'll write about when I first discovered Anime! :D

Randy's POV

Ugh, what do I write about? So many things happened in my life! Maybe when I met Rachelle and Hila. I can write about many things!

Howard's POV

Obviously, when I first discovered gravy fries!

Theresa's POV

When I first met Debbie!

Debbie's POV

When I first met Theresa! I looked at Theresa's paper. Well, Mr. Bannister never reads the papers anyway.

Rachelle's POV

"The brucest day that has ever happened to me was when I first met Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman at my first day of school. It happened this Monday and I was a different person back then. I was mean, tyrannical, grouchy, unhappy, and all that. This would have never happened if my cousin Debbie Kang didn't introduce Hila and I to Howard and Randy. At first I wasn't interested into anyone or anything besides hanging out with my PBFFFEL Hila Howler. Randy was a nice, funny, brave, and never giving up person and tried to befriend us by figuring out why we were like this and eventually I explained everything the next day which was also the day Randy and Howard became my first friend boys. Also the day I was happy, smiled, and laughed after many years." Well, this isn't a page long, but I can't write about the other events! What am I going to do? "Psst, Debbie. I can't write about anything anymore because they are about Ninja-ing. What am I going to do?" I whispered. "He never reads the papers as you can see him snoring beside foot tall stacks of paper." She replied. I looked at Mr. Bannister and she was right. He was snoring beside foot tall stacks of paper. "Thanks." "No prob." Debbie gladly said. I gazed at the clock that said that there is thirty minutes left so I just rested my head on my desk like my teacher waiting for the bell.

Hila's POV

The most awesome day of my life is when I discovered the wonder of Anime! Blablablablablablabla…

Howard's POV

"The day I have discovered the deliciousness of Gravy Fries was the brucest day of my life! Randy and I was in first grade and we were waiting in the lunch line and we read the lunch menu that said Gravy Fries. The thought of it already made my mouth water and when I got my tongue on it, it literally blew my mind!" Okay, enough writing. I got my pillow out of my backpack and started to sleep.

Theresa's POV

"The brucest day of my life is when I met my best friend forever Debbie Kang! She is the cheese and we would hang out all the time! We were in Kindergarten when that happened. I was playing with some Barbie dolls until she came and asked to play. We immediately became friends and hanged out ever since. I know it doesn't sound that interesting, but that day really meant a lot to me." Wow. Not even half a page.

Debbie's POV

(I basically wrote about the same thing)

Randy's POV

"My brucest day of my life is when I first met Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Debbie greeted us to them and Rachelle and Hila wasn't like any girl Howard and I ever known. They were like mean, angry, wears dark colors, and never smiles, but that didn't stop me from trying to be friends with them. Rachelle explained that it had something to do with something in the past that affected her to be like this so I tried my best to find out what. Rachelle explained later and I became their PBFFFEL's. Which is what they would call it." Okay, time to shloomp in the Nomicon. "Arrgh!" I landed perfectly on the grass and saw Rachelle and her regular clothes. "Ah! Robo-Rachelle? I defeated you!" I panicked. Her eyes glowed green and she blasted stank at other students. "Oh no! Is that my friend who is a monster attacking the school?! Shoot, I must warn her!" The Nomicon in her human form walked up to me and said, "Beware of what might happen." I was pushed back to reality. "Rachelle!" I screamed. Mr. Bannister woke up and Rachelle shrieked and fell onto the floor. "Ooww, what the juice Randy?" She said getting up. Two shoes was thrown at us and we caught them and threw them back. "Dude, are you ok?" Howard asked concerned. "I need to drink water. That yell made me parched" I said and signaled Rachelle to go outside. "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom." Rachelle went out the door with me. "Rachelle, you will be a monster from the Sorcerer and will terrorize the school. "Please, that won't happen." She said with a calm face. "I'm serious, the Nomicon said so." "Wow, Howard was right. The Nomicon is like your mom." Rachelle teased with hands crossed. "Well I'm serious! You should be careful and not feel negative about anything." I warned. "Oh, about that, I don't think I can do that. I can easily get upset." Rachelle explained. "Then somebody has to stay by you all the time." She said, "Hila is always by my side except when she is busy or sick, but I have you guys. It would be impossible if all of you guys are absent." The bell rang. "See ya Randy!" She cried and walked to her locker.

Rachelle's POV

"Hila, Randy said that the Nomicon said that I will be a monster that will terrorize this awesome school." "Whoa, what?! Seriously? You mean you will be stanked?" Hila asked. "Yes! Please be nice and don't anger me and watch out for me!" An announcement came that reported, "Hila Howler please report to the front office to be picked up for a doctor's appointment." "Sorry Rach, my parents are over protective about the cuts and bruises on me form yesterday. Bye!" "No! Who will watch over me?!" I cried since she was the only friend in second period. I headed to class until a tall boy blocked my way. "Hey you! Get out of my way!" He commanded. I glared at him and said, "You have no idea who you are messing with." I warned. A crowd formed around us which would never happen at my old school. "I said get out of my way!" The mean dude yelled. "YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I roared. Then I shoved my right elbow into his guts hard and said, "Ugh, you are such a total shoob!" The boy flinched and groaned in pain knees on the floor. I walked away to class, took my seat, took out a sketchbook, and pencil. A crowd followed by Heidi Weinerman barged inside and surrounded me. "This is Heidi Weinerman today with the new girl I met few days ago named Rachelle Kang! Today we saw her stand up to the school's worst bully, Bash Johnson! So tell me how did you do that and how did it feel?" She stuffed a mic at my face and I replied, "How is he the school's worst bully? Bash is so pathetic and wimpy. He was mean so I was mean by shoving my elbow in his guts and calling him a shoob, that's all. Now leave me alone or else I'll do the same." Heidi backed away, but asked, "That's all? What do you mean that's all? You are the first person who stood up for him that is a girl!" This really got on my nerves because she called me a girl so I sat up and decided to head to the library that might be better than my old school library.

(McFist's Hovercraft)

The Sorcerer, McFist, and Viceroy was watching Heidi's Camera showing Rachelle.

(Back at school)

Heidi pleaded, "Wait don't leave! Don't you want to say anything?" Flames started to spark in my eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING! NO BIG DEAL SO LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES, YANK OUT YOUR EYEBALLS, TAKE YOUR BLOOD, AND MAKE THEM INTO SPEGETTI AND MEATBALLS WITH SAUCE FOR DINNER!" I stomped out the room full of anger and annoyance.

(Back with McFist's Hovercraft)

"Whoa she's feisty." Viceroy complimented. "She is scary!" Said a frightened McFist. "She is the perfect monster!" Laughed an evil Sorcerer waving his hands for more stank and shot them up to the pipes.

(Back again at school)

When I walked down the hallways everyone backed away. A green gas rose close behind me and I started to run and think positive, but it was too fast for me. I grew taller, grew grey fur, stood on four, sharper teeth, and I saw a reflection of myself from the lockers. I was a giant wolf!

I felt invincible like I can do anything! I noticed Bash still on the ground and he got up raising a fist. I rose my hand to signal him to stop, but then something freaky happened. A cloud of stank was released from my palm and it shot Bash in the chest that made him stanked too! I loved the power I had and I lost my thoughts turning into a mindless giant grey wolf.

Randy's POV

Howard, Theresa, Debbie, and I suited up and found a giant grey wolf blasting Bash with stank from its palm?! "What the Juice?" I cried. "Oh no! The warning! It's Rachelle Ninjas!" "What?!" Debbie freaked. Rachelle shot stank balls at us, but we dodged them. She stanked the Dancing Fish into well, dancing fish. "Oh, boy this will be a long day." Theresa said. "Green! Guard the Sorcerer under the picture of the Carp! Orange and Yellow! Destank the other students! I'll take care of Rach!" I commanded. We dashed to our positions and I yelled, "Ninja Ki-ahhhhh!" She got hold of my ankle and swung me across the hallway. I landed against a locker. "Ooww…" The beast bellowed, "Rooaarrr!" "Rachelle! I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice." I said. "Ninja Air Fist!" I blasted her and she was sent to the ground. She shot a stank ball at me that almost hit me and crashed through the wall outside where everyone was. Rachelle Wolf started to form a stanknado above the building. I ducked to a bush and opened the Nomicon. "Her Ninja Mask! That's it! But I need to do it without anybody seeing me." The stanknado was increasing dramatically and I yelled, "Ninja Scarf Snatch!" I reached into her pocket, grabbed hold of her mask and shouted, "Ninja Slice!" The stanknado started to decrease and Rach was changed came back to normal on the ground unconscious. A violet mask fell down onto my hands, I took her to the nurse's office as Randy, the bell rang, and Howard and I went to second period.


	11. Chapter 11-WHAT THE DOUBLE JUICE!

Chapter 11-WHAT THE DOUBLE JUICE?!

Rachelle's POV

At the middle of third period I woke up on a blue leather bed inside the nurse's office. I saw I had some bruises on my arms and legs more than usual. "Mrs. Murphy, why am I here?" I questioned. "Randy found you unconscious outside while the Ninja was fighting a giant grey wolf!" She replied. "Randy can't be himself and the Ninja at the same time! Unless, I was the giant grey wolf! I remember now, Bash that shoob and Heidi that jerk face! They are responsible for this!" I thought. I looked at the clock and excused myself with a pass to Reading and sat beside Hila. "What did I miss?" I whispered. "Dude, we are just playing a game preparing us for the quiz tomorrow. I saw you inside the nurse's office when my dad dropped me off. What happened?" She asked concerned. "I'll explain everything next period." I answered. After the bell rang, Hila and I walked to my locker to get my afternoon textbooks and everyone just backed away from me. "Rach, why is everyone like that?" Said a disoriented Hila. I just kept on walking and when we reached to sit by Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Debbie I explained the whole story from my point of view. Hila's jaw dropped and said, "I can't believe I missed all of that." Then I realized something and searched frantically for my prized possession. "Randy! You destanked me right? Then what happened to it?! Am I still you know who?!" I panicked. "Chillax Rach." He handed me the mask under the table and I immediately calmed down. "Heidi Weinerman here live with Rachelle Kang. I heard you shouting about you still being you know who and what is this 'it' we are talking about?" I can feel my fists getting ready for a fight. "Please shut up and go away or I will use this fork to rip your eyeballs out and stuff them down your throat so you can choke and get a clear view of my knife chopping your head off! Got It?!" I snapped with fire eyes. She ran away screaming and crying out of the café. I suddenly remembered Heidi saying I was on live. Then that means everyone is watching me? I looked around me every student watching me with frightened eyes more scared than before including Debbie, Theresa, Randy, and Howard, but not Hila. She knows I can be more violent, knows me better than anyone, and is always the first person to know my secrets. I walked to the doors and slammed them open heading outside followed by Howler. We sat under a tree and started a conversation, "Hila, I don't think I'll be making any friends anymore." "Sure you will. You already have Randy, Howard, Debbie, and Theresa." I explained, "Debbie is my cousin, Theresa is her bestest friend, Debbie like likes Howard, and Theresa like likes Randy." "Yeah, but most importantly is that YOU like them as a friend." Hila said. "I guess. How will I ever keep this up if I get stanked while being, you know." She assured, "Life's never perfect. I'm pretty sure you already know that." "I guess I forgot." I said. "Can I tell you something that involves me liking a dude in this grade level?" Hila grinned and whispered, "Really? Tell me tell me!" "I kinda like Randy." "OMN, there is a love triangle." Hila started. "Dudette shut up!" I snapped. "I don't love Randy, just a bit lower." "That reminds me in Kindergarten, you and Isaac-" I shoved my hand in front of her mouth. "What did I say? Can you please shut up?" I whispered. "What it's not like anybody's watching." She reasoned. "Yeah, but you never know." I explained. Out of the blue the branch Howard was on broke because of his weight and he fell onto the grass. "Told ya." I said. "Also, WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU DOING?!" "What does it look like I'm doing?" Howard asked. "Stalker. How long have you been up there?" Hila questioned. "Long enough to hear about a love triangle involving with the least person I'd expect." Howard said with hands crossed looking at me. "Also what happened in Kindergarten?" "Let's just say in Kindergarten, there were two friends with different genders who are neighbors and like liked each other, but they never confessed it and the girl figured it out years after she refused to be friends with him." Howard asked in a confused voice, "How do even know this? It kinda sounds like you and Isaac being friends and neighbors…oh, I get it now."

(Deep Underground)

"Argh! No! I was so close to her!" The Sorcerer complained raising his fists in the air. "This close!" He raised a finger.

(In the Cafeteria)

"Rachelle, are you okay?" Asked a worried Theresa. "I'm okay. We just had a little chat." I said showing I'm fine by smiling a little. "Thank goodness you didn't get stanked again." Randy sighed in relief. "Wow, thanks for reminding her." Hila said sarcastically. "Is there any security cameras in this school?" I asked. "I don't think so." Debbie answered. "Phew!" I said. "Where is Howard by the way?" Randy wondered. "He is in the nurse's office because…" I remembered if I tell him the entire truth that Howard was stalking us, Randy would know I like him! "Because, he climbed a tree and fell." "Why would he do that?" "Before that, Howard was sta…ow." Hila said while I stomped her foot. "He just stopped by and decided to warm up for gym. Yeah, it's a good idea to warm up for gym especially this gym class which is next period." I lied. "Howard is way too lazy to do anything like that." I continued, "There was pizza up there from the delivery guy so yeah." "You know this how?" He asked suspiciously. "Well he told me of course." I chuckled nervously. Then we saw Howard come over in crutches and a cast. Wow, the nurse gives better service than my school. I hated that place. He came over and said, "Hi guys. Sprained ankle because I fell of a tree branch when I was with," Don't say it. I couldn't stomp his foot because he was standing and already injured. "Rachelle and Hila." I slowly stepped away to the bathroom, but randy already noticed and dragged me back. "Sorry I lied. I usually don't lie and never do to my friends except in emergencies." I said sheepishly with my head down. "Apology accepted and what emergency besides Howard injury?" He questioned. "I need to go to the bathroom, Hila cover for me." I quickly dashed to the restroom, went to the last big stall, opened my NinjaNomicon, and was shloomped unconscious. "Arrgh!" I face planted on a hard surface, but I didn't get hurt. The hard floor was the floor of a dojo and I whispered, "So honkin' bruce." After a long explanation of the NinjaNomicon being the ancient book of secret ninja wisdom for 800 years and stuff like that, I asked, "So, my first question, uh, well the Violet and Yellow Ninja both like the same guy who is Red and I'm pretty sure he knows already and soon Yellow will know and yeah. I don't think you will have any answers for that."

Meanwhile at lunch…

Randy's POV

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. Not only Theresa, but also Rach? Well, she is kinda pretty, but Rachelle? She is very violent, strong, and has a gruesome mind. I'm so disoriented. Only one solution, the Nomicon. "I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I went to the last big stall, opened my NinjaNomicon, and my soul got sucked inside into a dojo. "Nomicon! There is a love triangle that Yellow and Violet both has a crush on me and I like them both." I said the last part awkwardly. I message formed on the wall, "A Ninja must not be blinded by love." Then the message disappeared revealing Rachelle on the other side of the wall. She hid away and I walked over to her and asked, "Is this true?" "Yeah. That was the emergency, I didn't want you to know, but I guess like Hila said to never keep any secrets. In Kindergarten Isaac and I liked each other, but we never confessed it. In fifth grade he liked me again which was after I refused to be friends with him so I didn't and that was when I found out about Kindergarten because someone asked me if we were dating in Kindergarten. Well of course it was no, I didn't even know what love meant so yeah. Anger filled my heart year after year and showed it by wearing dull colors and never bright again. I know I may seem deadly, but I am just an ordinary person who is mad." She started walking around the room to try to get back to reality, but it didn't let her. The message showed up again and shouted, "Okay this isn't love Nomi! Can I go back? Where's the exit?" Nomicon formed a hole and we fell and I was back to reality. "That was the weirdest and uncomfortable lesson ever Nomicon." I complimented and was shloomped out. When I opened the door I saw Howard, Theresa, Rachelle, Debbie, and Hila as the Ninja fighting against some Robo-Apes so I just stepped back inside and said, "It's Ninja o' Clock." I slipped on my mask and walked out Ninja style. "I got this. Robo-Apes are like warm ups." I took out my Katana and yelled, "Ninja Slice! Ninja Slice! Ninja Dodge! Ninja Kick! Ninja Slice!" We stood there with four bots down. I took out a Smoke Bomb and shouted, "Smoke Bomb!" "Wow. That was so bruce Randy! Thanks." Rach appreciated. "Have you ever thought of chosing new ninjas in the group? Well you only have…three more. White, grey, and pink." Debbie asked. "How about some of my friends can! Can they" Theresa pleaded. "Yeah, of course." I agreed. We went to the table where the Klub sat and I looked around seeing if anyone can be worthy. "How about Julian?" Theresa asked. "How will I ask him?" I wondered. "Just like you did to us." Howard said. "Yeah you should." Debbie agreed. "Definitely." Hila agreed as well. "Rachelle? Rach, where are you?" We scanned around the crowded and loud café and Hila found her by, Morgan? I walked over to them and Rachelle whispered to my ear, "Can Morgan be a Ninja? She is so nice and we get along." "Whoa, what? You just met her a minute ago!" I yelled. "Well, you have known her longer than you have known me. Yet, you still chose me." Rach argued. I rose a finger to speak, but I couldn't argue with that. "Fine, but we need to head outside, again. All of us." I signaled the others to follow the three of us and we stepped outside. "Morgan, you can keep a secret right?" I asked seriously. "Well yeah. I kept a secret that Bash likes Rachelle." She answered. Rachelle freaked out, "Whoa, what?! Ugh, not again, this happens too much. Bash is total shoob!" I raised an eyebrow, "Well you kept that secret until now!" Rachelle, Hila, Theresa, Debbie, Howard, and I took out our masks and transformed into our own suits. Morgan's jaw dropped. "You, wait, wha, why are guys doing this?" Howard explained pointing to Randy, "The Red Ninja I choosing new ninjas to fight a Sorcerer and Sorceress." "I knew there was something fishy about you Cunningham!" Morgan pointed. "So, would you prefer white, grey, or pink?" Debbie said taking out the boxes. "White." Rachelle snatched the ancient box and threw it to her. Morgan opened it revealing a NinjaNomicon and a white mask. "Thank you Red! This is so honkin' bruce!" She shouted smiling and slipped it on changing into the White Ninja. I agree very honkin' bruce that we only need two more members. Maybe the next one will be Julian. "Thank you Randy! So honkin' bruce!" A dude Goth shouted. "You're welcome Julian." I responded. Julian is obviously the Grey Ninja, definitely not pink. There is already a lot of Kunoichi's (female ninja) already, but I'm pretty sure no dude would like to be a Pink Ninja. "Who would adore pink and has a heart?" I questioned. "Rachel?" Debbie asked. "No, Rachelle is Violet, remember shoob?" Howard argued. "I mean the Rachel in Band shoob." She countered. "There is another Rachel?" Rachelle asked curiously. "Yeah, but ends with e and l." Theresa explained. "Oh, ok." She understood. "Well, we rarely see the band." I explained sadly. "I'm in Student Council. I can be excused in Study Hall (a useless, quiet, boring class after or before lunch that allows students to finish homework) so I can go see her." Rach said. Howard asked, "Okay one, what the juice is Student Council and two, Student Council members can be excused during boring Study Hall?" "Yep. I know so bruce." She chuckled. "No offense, but you were mean before, how did you get elected to join them? Theresa wondered. "In class, I'm quiet, smart, and obedient." She answered. The bell rang for Study Hall and she took the pink box and placed it inside her backpack.

Rachelle's POV

A stepped inside Study Hall and asked for a hall pass to go do some Student Council work. Luckily I don't have anybody else in Student Council and in my class. "Okay, where is Band?" I asked myself. Then I heard some loud trumpeting, banging, dinging, sounds inside a classroom so I peeked inside revealing a big group of geeks in Band uniforms and I asked Miss. Wickwacker if I can borrow Rachel for a few minutes. "Why do you need her? Who are you?" She asked. "I'm in Student Council and they asked for her to help us to put finishing touches on the poster for Friday Night Out we made. My name is Rachelle Kang, a new student, and a freshman." I showed her my badge. "Okay you are excused Rachel." She excused. "So why did they pick me?" Rachel asked concerned. "Follow me and ask questions later." I said which made her more worried. I walked around the school trying to find a good private room. Since everyone is in Study Hall, Band, or Choir, I went inside a classroom, locked the door, closed the window shades, turned on the lights, slipped on my mask, transformed into the Violet Ninja, and said, "Before you do anything, don't faint, scream, or panic. You must keep this a secret. Do you want to be the Pink Ninja with us?" I showed her the box. Rachel was speechless with a jaw dropped to the floor. "Uh, I, this is very surprising and I'm trying my best to not scream, but I just met you." I explained, "Well I know, but Randy Cunningham is Red, Howard Weinerman is Orange, Theresa Fowler is Yellow, Debbie Kang is Green, Hila Howler is Light Blue, Morgan is White, Julian is Grey, and I'm Violet. Randy is forming a group of nine ninjas to protect Norrisville from destruction from the evil Sorcerer and Sorceress. We need you because you are the ninth Pink Ninja." "I'm not much of a fighter…" She admitted. "None of us are. A professional was once a beginner." I said. "Then if it's that important then I'm in." Rachel accepted and opened the box receiving a Pink NinjaNomicon and mask. "Shnasty, pink." I thought. "Oh, we have to finish a poster or Miss Wickwacker will find out I lied." I reminded. "I have a plan." We deactivated our uniform and sped walked to the copy room to get paper, the art room to get paint and I scribbled in black paint, "9th Grade Friday Night Out! $3.00 Admission. Bring ID's! 3:00-5:00!" Then I fetched a fat paint brush, dibbed a big amount of red paint, and flicked my hand across the poster forming a huge messy red blob. "Oops, sorry Rachel it was 'accident.'" I said quoting the word accident with my messy red and black fingers. "Got it." Rachelle winked and threw it away. "Meet me after Study Hall in the library." I commanded and we went back to our classes. When I was walking toward Study Hall I met Mrs. Wisdom the Student Council leader, came to me and asked how the poster went. "The poster was too sloppy and unreadable so I drew an X across it with red paint, but I also messed up on the X. I know I'm a talented artist, but I'm just so exhausted and I don't have the energy today." I lied, again. "You did this by yourself?" She asked. "Rachel helped, a little." "Oh, good. I don't want you to do all of the work. Wait, she isn't in Student Council though. Why did she help?" I continued to lie, "Rachel is my best friend, is artistic, creative, and I knew where to find her. Bye!" Mrs. Wisdom left and I rushed up the stairs to class not wanting any more trouble and lying. After Study Hall in the library with Hila, Howard, Debbie, Randy, Morgan, Julian, Rachel, and Theresa, Hila asked me, "So, how did go?" I replied, "I lied a lot and I don't feel good because I hate people who lie. I lied to Miss. Wickwacker that the Student Council asked for Rachel to help us put finishing touches on the poster for Friday Night Out we made. To avoid getting in trouble for lying, I scribbled some words on a poster in black paint and splattered red paint over it and lied to Mrs. Wisdom that I made a 'mistake' on it so I got red paint to draw an X over it, but 'accidently' did too much. Since she isn't a Student Council member, I lied that she is my friend, artistic, creative, and I knew where to find her. I guess the very last part is true, but the rest is all untrue." "Whoa." Morgan complimented. Hila explained, "At least you're lying for a good reason, protecting our identities." "Yeah, I guess so." I thought. "Rachelle, where are you?" I heard a dude voice say. "Did you guys hear that?" I wondered and they nodded yes. I spotted Bash and tried to hide, but he caught me before I had the chance. "Rachelle would you go out with me tomorrow" He asked handing me a daisy. "WHAT THE DOUBLE JUICE?! No way! One, I hate you, two, it's not a dance, it's a Friday Night Out!" I reacted annoyed and smacked the daisy out of his reach. I couldn't believe a boy would have the courage to ask me out, I mean everybody just knows the outside of me besides the Ninjas because they see me smart, mysterious, mean, selfish, heartless, cruel, but in the inside, I'm just an ordinary freshman who has anger issues. I guess he just did that because he likes my attitude and personality. Bash stomped outside. "Rejected!" Hila called and we did our little handshake.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Bash was in the bathroom stall crying. The Sorcerer listened carefully and said, "Oh, yes. The sound of dejectedness, misery, annoyance, anger, sorrow, and a common one, a broken heart." He cackled evilly and waved his hands to form some stank through the pipe, into Bash, transforming him into a monster. "Roar! Me want Rachelle!" He shouted echoing through the hallways. "Bash bashed (lol) through the wall right next to the doors of the library and bellowed, "Me want Rachelle!" We sneaked out of the room except Bash slapped me across the floor. "Ow, I thought you like me…" Bash bellowed again at my face. I smelled the stank, "Ugh…shnasty. I'll take that as a no. Phew! Glad that's over." He aimed a fist at me, but I dodged it. "Oh, shoot…" I said while he began to chase me. "Ninjas?! Where are you?!" I screamed running for my life. "Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! And Smoke Bomb!" The Ninjas snouted with red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, pink, grey, and white smoke. Bash finally grabbed me. "Unhand her!" Howard commanded in a rough heroic voice. I just rolled my eyes. He tied me to a chair with my red scarf. That's wonk, I shouldn't have worn it today. "You shoob!" I insulted angrily while hopping up and down trying to break free. "Do you think binding me to a chair will make me like you?!" Then suddenly more stank came up to the vents and he grew larger. "What the Juice?" Rachel cried and did a Ninja Flip Kick. "Is it actually possible?" Debbie wondered while throwing a Triple Ninja Rings. "Oh boy, maybe I should shut up for now." I thought. Grey came over to me and untangled the rope. It took a while because there was a lot of knots. Well what do expect from a giant angry monster with sharp huge claws? "I'm free!" I whispered and sneaked past him behind some book shelves, made sure there was no cameras, and took out my Violet mask.

Meanwhile in McFist's Hovercraft…

"No! The Red Ninja has already chosen eight ninjas! There is only one more who is…the Violet Ninja! No this is happening to fast!" The Sorcerer complained in frustration. "No you have to deal with eight ninjas McFist. Good luck with that." He vanished out of the screen.

Back at the loud, very loud, school library…

"Smoke Bomb! Vi is in the house!" I howled happily through the purple smoke on top of a book shelf. "Ninja Sai's!" I yelled. "Oh, wait never mind, I can't hurt him." I said. "Guess I'll use these. Ninja Jump! Ninja Flip Kick Punch! Triple Ninja Rings! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Dodge! Ninja Going That Way, But Going This Way! Ninja Punch! Ninja Dodge! Ninja Kick! Ninja-Red, how do you never get sick of saying every move you do? I mean, what if we fight the Sorcerer or Sorceress and after we say our moves, wouldn't that let them know what we will do and kill us? I mean it is true." I reasoned.

At McFist's Place…

"Hmmm, that is true." Viceroy agreed. "We must give this pointer to the Sorcerer. I can't believe no Ninja has ever thought of that for 800 years."

At Norrisville High…

The Hippie Librarian asked, "Guys, can you chill and fight outside? You wrecked half of my library already!" The Daisy!" White reminded. Pink lifted it up in the air with her toes, unsheathed her Ninja Katana and proudly shouted, "Ninja Daisy Slice!" "You know you could've just ripped it." Theresa said. "I know, but I was tempted to use the Katana." She responded. "Can't argue with that." Debbie said. "Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! And…Smoke Bomb!"


	12. Chapter 12-The Wonk Disaster

Chapter 12-The Wonk Disaster

(Today I'm actually attending my first Dance. March 6, 2015. It's Disney themed and I'm going as Mulan, but last Friday in the story there was already a Dance, so I making a Friday Night Out. Just to let you know)

Randy's POV

"Oh, boy…" I said nervously. We were in Friday Night Out about to play War of the Worlds (it's a dodgeball game with different teams, yellow, blue, red, green, purple, orange, white, pink, and grey. I added in white, pink, and grey so things will get interesting. If somebody got you out you sit where you are until that person gets out from another person). Each of us were in different teams and with the team for each of our own colors! "What the Juice?!" Morgan questioned. "This is weird." Rachel said. "What is weird?" A boy asked in her team. "Um, that a boy…is on my team which is pink." She covered. "Oh." He said with pink cheeks who was actually Bash. I saw Rachelle and Hila laughing hysterically on the gym floor. Since there was a lot of people, every three teams joined into one so there are three big teams…for now. "Peace with Purple, Yellow, and Blue?" Rachelle asked the new team. "Okay we must have peace together for now in order to kick their butts!" "Let's punch them in the guts Red, Green, and Orange!" I cheered with a fist in the air. "Let's bash them in the heads!" Morgan screamed with pride. Rachelle threw one at Debbie, she dodged, threw one at a student in Orange, grabbed her ball and threw it back at Rach. Morgan threw one at her getting her out so the boy was back in, "Freedom!" So you get the idea how this game works and it's a never ending war.

After half an hour…

Everyone was so exhausted that most of them were lying on the gym floor even if it is not the best place to lie on. Coach Green whistled and called, "Me Tag!" (A game when everyone is it and tries to tag each other. When tagged, you sit down where you are standing. The wall is it too. If you are sitting down and someone is standing, you can tag him/her so you are back in making the other person out. While more people gets out, the tagging area decreases). I stood there cautiously, knees bent, arms out, hands ready. "Peace friends!" Julian shouted. After 15 minutes of tagging and shouting, all nine of us stood in a square 5 feet long lines knowing we had to break the treaty (a peace agreement). I reached to tag Howard, but I failed and almost got tagged from Theresa and Morgan. Julian got Morgan out, Rachelle almost got Hila out, Rachelle got Rachel out, Julian got out by me, Theresa got me out, Howard reached to tag Debbie, but I tagged Howard's leg and was back in, Debbie laughed and was distracted by Rachelle's hand, Theresa got me out, Rachelle was tagged by Morgan while I got my revenge on Theresa, and I was tagged by Morgan (you know I'm doing this tagging thing randomly ). Coach Green whistled and ordered, "Sharks n' Minnows!" I saw Rachelle and Hila do their little handshake like me and Howard does. Wait I just realized something. "Rachelle and Hila sounds like girl versions of Randy and Howard while Kang and Howler is like Kang and Fowler." I clarified to Howard, Hila, Debbie, Rachelle, and Theresa. "Wow. That's weird." Rachelle said. "What's weird?" Bash questioned. She shot a glare, "Stop stalking shoob!" He just sadly/angrily walked away. "Um, you know he might come back stanked?" Debbie reminded. "I know. That's when I can kick his guts without getting a detention from P-Slimz." She chuckled evilly. "Sometimes, you scare me." Rachel slowly said.

(Ok, I just came back from my first dance, Disney themed, and it was so fun! Except for the part when the DJ played Justin Bieber music and the time when I was sitting down by myself and a 7th grader boy who I don't know sat next to my right and asked me to dance so I slid to the left. Then another 7th grader boy sat on my left and asked, "Will you go out with me?" so I slid to the right. A third 7th grader boy came walking by me and I got mad so I shouted, and this actually happened, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE! Or I WIL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" I rose a fist which scared him and ran away. After a few minutes later the third one came again and I kicked him hard in the shin (he was lucky it wasn't in the face). He then limped back to his friends and when I kicked him was when my friend came and we were laughing hysterically. I told Mrs. Wittum, one of the Student Council leaders while I was selling snacks for my stupid school who is Mrs. Wisdom in the story, "I's so scared right now. Three boys just asked my out and I yelled at them to get out of my life or I will punch them in the face." She said, "Well it's an honor to be asked to dance. You should've said that you are not interested not I will punch you in the face." I was surprised when she said that. Hmm…who does that sound like in the story similar to my personality? Yep, it's Rachelle Kang. My personality, stories, secrets, language, dress code, hair, eyes, color, etc. are all exactly like Rachelle's. Yes, I have an enemy named Idiot Isaac Escobar. Yes, I really want to murder him brutally. Yes, he liked me in Kindergarten and 5th grade. Maybe even longer. Yes, I have a gruesome mind. Yes, I have anger issues. Yes, I have friend who is not named Hila Howler. Yes, I sorta kinda like Randy. The only differences is that I'm not a Freshman, I can't say what exactly my grade is so I am just saying I'm in Middle School. So that means I'm younger than the age 14 and older than 10. My name isn't Rachelle Kang though. My parents hasn't divorced, but I can tell it will happen because they have been saying that since I was five years old. "We are definitely going to divorce!" Is what they would say). :'(

Okay then, back to the story…

Hila's POV

"Ugh, R-Kang is ruining our life! That epic shoob! We are missing the game Sharks n' Minnows just because of her being wonk to Johnson!" I complained. "Hey that's my line! I'm the complainer here! Mostly for Cunningham!" Howard yelled at me. "Guys! Focus! Ow!" Morgan's leg got a scratch. The three of us distracted Bash while Randy, Rachelle, and Theresa guarded the Sorcerer below the Carp. Rachelle complained, "Ugh, I'm dying of boredom! Why do we have to guard this fish again?" "Weren't you listening? The Sorcerer is below the fish imprisoned. The Nomicon warned me that he is near the future so we have to be ready." Randy explained. "Oh, short term memory loss. Hope you don't mind repeating it almost every day." She said. Morgan, Julian, and Rachel was searching frantically in Bash's locker for anything he cherishes. "Oh my Ninja! Shnasty!" Rachel yelled and dropped an apple core on the hallway floor. "Isn't this embezzlement?" Debbie asked. "What the juice Debbie! This is not a time for speaking Spanish!" Julian shouted. "Ugh, it's not Spanish! It's English!" "Guys, we need Violet! She might destank the dude! Come on! Vi! We need your help!" Pink ran to the main hallway. "Why do you need ME?" Purple asked. "To destank Bash. So turn back to normal!" Green urged pushing her to the bathroom. She went inside and was back in her regular clothes. When we went to the library, Rach said, "Uh, Bash?" He looked at her while shaking me like a doll. "Ninja Scarf Save!" Howard reached an orange scarf and brought me back to the ground. "Thanks bro." I appreciated. The green mist flew back down to the evil Sorcerer and yelled, "No! No! No! No! Why would that shoob like that girl?!" The mouse who lived with him squeaked. "Yes, maybe I should tell McFist." He agreed and went up to him. "Do you know that your Stepson is in love with a freshman girl?" "WHAT THE JUICE! WHO?" He freaked. "Rachel Kang." "Whoa what?! You mean that girl who was threatening McFist?" A sassy scientist asked. "That's what I said. You must destroy her because she is destanking Bash and she seems to be close to them. Maybe too close." He said suspiciously.

At school…

Howard's POV

"Whistle!" Coach Green blew his whistle. "Ninja Tag!" (A game when the instructor says the word Ninja, you take one step. If the instructor tricks you and you move, you sit down and is out. You have to stay still and while taking step by step you try to tag each other). "Ninja! Ninj! Go! Ninja! Ah! Nin! Ninja! Ninja! Noodle! Go! Nin! Nina! Ja! Start! Ninja! Ninj! Nin! Nine! Ni! No! Ninj! Ninja! Ah! Ninja! Ninja!" Coach commanded. The only people standing was Bash and unfortunately, Rachelle. "Didn't you already get out?!" She shouted. "Coach! Bash cheated! Coach? Where did he go? I guess I have to stay in this position." They both stood there for a few minutes and then something crashed through the wall and the metal foot stepped an inch away from me. It was a giant Robo-Sorcerer? "Whoa! I'm getting out of here!" Bash yelled and ran outside from where the hole was. "Ha sucker! I won!" She started to do a little happy dance, but the Robot started to stank all the students in the gym including us! Before I got stanked, I saw my bro run outside.

Randy's POV

"Nomicon! I need you in human form again! Also can you be a guy this time?" I panicked "The Sorcerer, well, uh, a Robo-Sorcerer is on the loose!" I was in the Nomicon and she said, "A Ninja must not be greedy or picky." "What the juice Nomicon! I'm not greedy or picky, I'm just asking for help! Why don't you be a Ninja? Instead of the other Ninjas? I can't do this alone!" The sky turned bright blood red and shloomped me back into the real world. A girl stood beside me in the Boy's bathroom and she slapped me in the face. "Ow, what the juice?!" I rubbed my cheek. "You slap hard for a girl, unless you aren't a girl…Nomi?" "You idiot, you could've told me that you are all alone battling the Robo-Sorcerer! We are wasting time, he might have the WHOLE SCHOOL stanked!" She pulled my wrist and dragged me like a doll outside. We heard an evil cackle and spotted him stanking the school. I calculated, "Each student stanked, he would grow an inch and now he was about 50 feet so 600 students is monsters already. There are 200 students in each grade, 3 grades total, which makes…oh no, 600 students in all…" Nomicon wondered, "Is this effecting the real Sorcerer?" "IDK, but first we have to defeat the robot. Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!" I answered. "He deflected it and made a giant Tengu Fire Ball at him instead." I jumped out of the way and looked at the destruction it made at my school. It was burning! "Ninja Water Ball! Ninja Water Ball! Ninja Water Ball! Ninja Water Ball! Ninja Water Ball!*Pant, pant* Ninja Water Ball! Ninja Water Ball!" The Fire Department came. "Thank cheese!" I rose up my hands. Nomi turned into the Green Ninja and yelled, "Smoke bomb! Ninja Air Fist! Ninja Flip!" "Ninja Punch! Ninja Dodge!" I shouted. "Ninja Dragon Fist!" Nomi performed that was what the First Ninja did. "Ninja Quadruple Rings! Nina Flip Kick! Ninja Air Fist!" (Well, I guess you will get bored off all the Ninja this and Ninja that, so let's move on) The villain growled in frustration and sent his whole army of monsters which is all the students of Norrisville High, except for the Red Ninja. "Attack!" He ordered. The animals came charging at the Ninjas. We both stood there paralyzed and for the first time, Nomi had no idea what to do.


	13. Chapter 13-The WonkDisaster Part 2

Chapter 13-The Wonk Disaster Part 2

"Ninja Time Stop!" Nomi shouted and everything was held still as a statue including her, but not me or some other monsters, who looked like…MY FRIENDS! Howard was a stanked green Python, Rachelle was a stanked grey wolf, Hila, was a red stanked giant two-tailed cat, Theresa was a green stanked weed, Debbie was a black stanked bear, Morgan was a stanked blue dog, Julian was a stanked purple giant spider, and Rachel was a pink stanked DRAGON?! "Guys! It's me! No, stop!" I took off my mask, but they never paused, not even slowed down a bit. Rachel made it to me first and I stood there knowing that she still had cuteness inside of her. "Rachel." I whispered. She opened her mouth getting ready to fire, well, fire, and I saw the glow down her throat of heat. She sat down sadly knowing she can't hurt anybody. The red and black striped two-tailed feline went up to me and tackled me down the ground, got her claws out, raised a paw to scratch his face, and was shoved to the ground by Rachel and roared at her face. Hila growled and I swiped a Manga book from her pocket jacket and ripped it in half. She was destanked. I grabbed a teddy bear form Rachel's backpack by a tree, but she scratched my hand very deeply that it was almost cut off. "Ah! Ow…" I suffered grabbing it with my right hand. Blood dripped onto the bear and Rachel was destanked too. I turned back into the Red Ninja with Rachel and Hila. Rachelle charged at Hila while Rachel was shloomped in her Nomicon trying to learn the Art of Heal and I was groaning in pain against a nearby tree. "Ok. Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." She said to herself and pulled out a Ninja Katana. "Awesome! Ninja-wait, I can't slice my friend!" Instead she raised her fists and yelled, "Ninja Flip Kick Punch!" Rachelle was still standing and gave her a 'Really? Seriously?' look. She punched her with her large fists and picked up Rachel who was still in the Nomicon so she tossed her to the ground beside me. Rachel was awake and yelled, "Ninja Art of Heal! Ninja Art of Heal!" Hila and I were healed and was back into action…surrounded by a Python, Wolf, Weed, Bear, Dog, and a Giant Spider. "Ninja Scarf Snatch!" Hila shouted and sliced her mask in half which made Rachelle back into normal. The mask fell on top of her and joined with us. "Ninja Scarf Snatch!" I yelled and destanked Julian because of the squished hat. "Ninja Backpack Snatch!" Rachel searched vigorously. "Ninja Sandwich Stomp!" Howard was back and back into a Ninja. "Ninja Bouquet!" I handed Theresa a batch of wild flowers. "Ninja Spanish Book Snatch and Slice!" I screamed. Debbie was destanked. "What is something for Morgan? Ninja Dodge!" I questioned. "Rooaarr!" She bellowed. Then she became destanked. "Okay," I began to search in Morgan's backpack. Then she suddenly changed back to normal. "What the juice?!" Howard cried. "I wasn't angry. Also I don't really care about anything." She reasoned. "I guess, that's assimilate that." Debbie thought. "Stop speaking Spanish Kang!" Howard shouted annoyed. "Dude, assimilate means to understand. Duh." She explained.

Down Underground…

"Argh! No! I was so close! I hate this wretched prison!" The Sorcerer yelled. He sniffed the air. Something is near. "Has she come back from the Land of Shadows?" He said with a little hope.


	14. Chapter 14-The Awesome Incident

**Chapter 14-The Awesome Incident**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Rachelle's POV**

"Hila, it's our first Saturday in Norrisville! I am so excited!" I freaked out.

My friend with now red cheeks screamed, "I know! What do you want to do?"

That question stopped me in my tracks when we were walking down the streets. "Hmm…I can't pick. Help me out."

"Well, remember that Red Chinese Girl Pen you gave me yesterday from your trip to China and you kept a Graduated Girl in a Black Robe Pen for yourself?"

I answered her, "Yeah, did you not tell anybody yet?"

"No, but there is a legend behind that. Legend says that if two true friends get their own true pen of their two true colors and write something down on a separate piece of true paper of their two true colors, what they write down will come true."

"Wow, you just said 'true' like a thousand times." I pointed out.

"I guess we can do that since we have the opportunity to." I gazed at our pens we carried in our pocket.

"Let's do it!" I smiled so we darted back to her house.

**Hila's POV**

I barged into my home, almost crushing my brother in the face, ran up the stairs without us even bothering to take off our shoes, reached my bedroom door, slammed the door, locked it, grabbed each of us a notebook of our style and plopped on my bed breathing heavily.

My notebook was blood red with a big skull of a cat with red gleaming eyes.

Rachelle's notebook had a violet background with raven black hearts everywhere with fresh blood drooping from the top.

"Wow, I thought we were going to McMart to buy us some notebooks for us. I was just following you behind and it turn out you are already prepared for this moment." Rach said.

"I wouldn't bother to buy those cheap school notebooks in McMart! I designed these for us in the computer." I explained to her.

"Now, what to write down…" We thought for a long awkward silence until we both shouted, "I know! We can write about our two animals we created for our science project!"

We stared at each other like the other one was reading our minds or something. We looked like this, -_-.

"We always think the same." She said.

There is this science project we did together. It is a Seven-Tailed Cat and a Fire-Breathing Wolf.

I grabbed mine, flipped to the next page and started to write down, _"I would like a pet Seven-Tailed Cat. It has black fur with light blue pointed down on the forehead and paws with blue reptile skin on the stomach. It has crimson eyes and tiny sheep horns. It has seven tails, sharp fangs, and has excellent hearing. The lifespan is unknown, but as a newborn it is 1 foot tall and 1 foot long and as an adult it is 10 feet tall and 5 feet long. There is only 100 in the world left. The habitat is located in the Bermuda Triangle. It hunts with the Fire Breathing Wolf. The Cat has the ears and vision while the Wolf has the ears and nose. While hunting, they communicate to each other by telepathy and can understand any language. When they find the prey, the Cat uses its tails for offense and defense while the Wolf uses its fire for defense and offense and cooking. When they are injured they could self-heal and other creatures around them if they want to by touching the wound with their paw. They could also change into any other creature if they need to. After the prey is down they would use their fangs to tear the flesh evenly to pieces, cook it, and eat it happily. Its diet is any kind of meat except humans and its favorite food is a Great White Shark. The behavior is like a Cat's."_

Rach has written down this in her notebook, _"I would like a pet Fire-Breathing Wolf. It has black fur with violet fur around the ears, waist, and two stripes above the paws. It has blood red eyes and violet fur around it like a mask. It has fire-breathing abilities, sharp fangs, and has excellent smelling. The lifespan is unknown, but as a newborn it is 1 foot tall and I foot long and as an adult it is 10 feet tall and 5 feet long. There is only 100 in the world left. The habitat is located in the Bermuda Tringle. It hunts with the Seven-Tailed Cat. While hunting, they communicate each other by telepathy and can understand any language. The Wolf has the ears and the nose while the Cat has the ears and vision. When they find the prey, the Cat uses its tails for offense and defense while the Wolf uses its fire for defense and offense and cooking. When they are injured they could self-heal and other creatures around them if they want to by touching the wound with their paw. They could also change into any other creature if they need to. After the prey is down they would use their fangs to tear the flesh evenly to pieces, cook it, and eat it happily. Its diet is any kind of meat except humans and its favorite food is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The behavior is like a Dog's."_

(A/N: Sounds pretty bruce right? The science project is a real thing though. Too bad our science teacher didn't hand it back to us. :( )

**Rachelle's POV**

I started to feel a bit parched and since nothing was happening yet, we went downstairs to get some water. (Author's Note: I need some too.)

When we were sitting down on the couch watching Danny Phantom getting hydrated, the fire alarm was set off so we evacuated immediately, right after I apologized to Danny of me leaving him there. (A/N: Which I would do if that actually happened in real life.)

But then suddenly I realized our one of a kind notebooks and pens is still in the building!

"HILA! I JUST GOT INTERUPTED WHILE WATCHING DANNY PHANTOM AND NOW OUR STUFF IS STILL IN YOUR ROOM!" I started to panic and run to her room.

"Are you crazy? I think the fire is coming from my room!" Hila yelled.

"Wait, nobody was upstairs. Your dad is at work, your mom was cooking, your brother was watching T.V with us, so how did that happen?!" I questioned.

"Well there is real smoke coming from my bedroom window!" She pointed at it.

"There is no possible way that there is fire there! It must be a prank!" I angrily shouted.

"WHAT? NO DON'T GO!" But I already passed the front door.

* * *

I crawled up the stairs heading to her bedroom feeling the heat melt my skin and the thick clouds of dark grey smoke sting my eyes like knives.

"Cough, cough, I regret this! It is like a million degrees here!"

The door was open and I quickly crawled down across the carpet of her room and snatched the stuff.

There were little bits of fire everywhere and scratches of something that looked like it belonged to something inhuman…weird.

The fire was growing more angry and blocked my exit.

I then saw two ginormous blurry black figures whoosh past me and heard a loud crash through the wall.

So I just suited up, stuffed the things in my backpack and jumped off onto the roof then the grass…or something that seemed like grass…it was too fluffy to be grass though.

The grass was black, must've gotten burn or something. Wait a minute, it is moving!

I jumped off of what appeared to be a…Fire-Breathing Wolf!

* * *

My eyes widened speechless. I started to breath heavily like I was about to faint.

Then I noticed a Seven-Tailed Cat with a very overly excited Hila running around in circles screaming, "Yyyyaaaaayyyyyyy!"

It was really funny that I started to laugh and didn't faint.

"Hila!" We heard her mom yell. "Why are you saying yay? We don't have a house anymore!"

Which was true so I offered her to stay at my place, since my house isn't that far. I can even walk or bike to her house.

"Quick! You two have to hide! She will faint if she sees you!" I reacted. "We are the ones that created you two so behave for us!" I slipped off my mask revealing my identity.

"Now both of you change into human!" Hila added.

* * *

Mrs. Howler came over.

"Mom, Rach invited us to her house! We are fine! At least we are all alive!"

"Wait, where is your brother, Hyde?" I asked.

"I am right here mom! Do not worry! I am fine!" Hyde came up beside Hila.

I noticed something freaky that his eyes were bright red. "Hyde! What is wrong with your eyes?!"

"Uh, new eye contacts?" He said.

"But you have glasses on you." Hila pointed out. He snatched it off him.

"How come you look perfectly fine while all the rest of us is covered in ashes?" I wondered.

"Let's not worry about me. First we have to worry about food and shelter." He walked away. In a weird way like he has not walked for a long time.

Mrs. Howler left to explain to the

ambulance that we don't need them anymore.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Who is always like that?" Hyde was by my feet standing like an animal.

"Wait, didn't you just leave a second ago?" We both said.

"And why are you crawling on the floor?"

Hyde said awkwardly, "Oh! Yeah, forgot, we walk on two paws, uh I mean legs."

I was getting really concerned and then another Hyde limped by Hila and yelled, "Why did you not look for me?!"

Hila jumped and shouted, "Oh my cheese! There is two Hyde's?!"

"No," I corrected. "That is the real Hyde. I looked by my side and there was no Hyde with red eyes and walking on four, but a puppy and a kitty playing with each other.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Said an impatient Hyde. "My leg is burnt because of you two!"

Mrs. Howler and the ambulance spotted an injured Hyde and came to the rescue. "You guys will pay for this!" He shouted when he was being picked up onto the stretcher. "You will pay!"

* * *

**The Fire-Breathing Wolf's Side of the Story of the Incident**

I was always walking around Rachelle's mind ever since she and Hila has created that Science poster.

It traveled up to her mind and it showed the poster of me, with a picture and description along with another animal that is named Seven-Tailed Cat.

Then she appeared right next to me. At first I growled at her in shock so she scratched me with one of her tails as a warning. Then I shot a fire ball in front of her as my own warning and payback.

She read her side and we learned about all of our abilities and hunting skills together, so we became friends.

We hanged out together for a while until two notebooks appeared behind us. I reacted quickly and spat out fire at it, but for some reason it didn't burn at all. Maybe because

I was inside of my creator's thoughts. Each of the notebooks sucked us inside the pages and dragged us into the real world.

While we traveled we noticed the notebook talked about us and the first few words must be a wish coming true!

* * *

My body felt weird at first and I was on the ground instead of floating in mid-air.

The ground was white, cozy, and warm, just like a sheep's wool. Speaking of sheep, I am feeling hungry. Really hungry.

I looked around me to find any prey, but I was inside of a building of a human which was sadly the only animal we don't eat.

I sent a message to Cat in my mind saying, "_Are you hungry? I am starving. We must get out of here to find some meat. It is uncomfortable here. We are too big! Our backs are almost touching the ceiling! Ow! Careful! Your tails! You are scratching everything including me!_"

Her message was, "_Sorry, it is too small here! Wait, what are you doing?!_"

"_I am testing my fire abilities_." I explained spitting out a bunch a fire balls like a dragon.

"_No! Don't! I think this building belongs to our masters!"_ She hissed.

_"Oh, oops. It is already too late. The fire is increasing! Quick! Out of the window!"_ I rushed.

There were two windows so each of us crashed through them making a loud shatter.

When we landed, there was house debris around the grass.

_"We are definitely busted." _Seven-Tailed Cat whined.

I suddenly felt something soft land on my back.

Cat's eyes widened and shot me tons of messages, _"Oh my goodness! What is that?! It looks kinda like a human…gasp! It is a human! Her clothes is black with violet markings like you! She must be Rachelle! Your owner!"_

I shouted in my mind, _"Whoa, WHAT?!"_

The thing jumped off of me and looked at me without saying a word with widened eyes. I did the same thing back to her.

_"__Wolf! I think I have found Hila! She looks so happy! She is running in circles. That's a strange thing to do."_

_"Cat, we are alive! In the real world! This is so fantastic! I remember the poster saying 1 foot high as a newborn and 10 as an adult. We are between 1 and 10, since the ceiling is 10 feet high and we were almost touching it, I think we are teenagers! It also appears that our owners are teens too that are also Ninjas."_

_"Nice going Sherlock. Anything else to declare?" _She asked sarcastically.

_"I am really hungry."_ I said mentally again.

* * *

**Hila's POV**

"Uh, wanna checkout the Gamehole?" Rach suggested after arguing with her parents that I should settle in with .

"Sure." I agreed.

When we reached there, we found Randy and the rest of the gang there already.

There was a big crowd of people surrounding Randy and Howard in front of a game called, Grave Puncher 7?

"What kind of game is Grave Puncher 7?" Rach asked laughing a little.

All eyes fell on us with gasps.

"It is like the brucest game ever created!" Howard shouted.

We walked through the audience right beside the boys.

There was some guy in red boxing gloves punching graves. That was basically it.

"Wow, this is so boring, even the title sounds lame." Hila said while we walked out the door.

"What! Don't go! You have to see my successful records of every single game here! I am number one of all of them! No person can stop me! Except, Theresa. She is really good, but too shy to play in front of everybody. There is another thing we always go to on weekends in the summer! Whoopee World!" Randy said.

"Say what?!" Both of us exclaimed.

**Don't forget to review!**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	15. Chapter 15-Whoopee World

**Chapter 15-Whoopee World!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Theresa's POV**

"Whop-whop-whop-whop-whop-whoopee, whop-whop-whop-whop-whop-whoopee." Randy started to sing at Howard's ear while we walked through the threshold of Whoopee World.

"Argh! Stop it Cunningham! Just Stop!" He covered his ears.

Randy started to sing louder.

Rachelle shot him a glare and said, "Stop."

He did.

"Thank you!" Howard said. Surprised that Rach had so much power over people.

Randy held my hand and I blushed. I wondered if the Nomicon was talking about him when I shloomped into the Nomicon last night.

"Have you ever went to Whoopee World?" I asked them.

"We are new and the only theme park we have at our old neighborhood is Six Flags which sounds way more brucer than the words, Whoopee World."

I guess that is true, but McFist made the best Roller Coaster ever! When you barf, but I forgot what it was called. Debbie read my mind and suggested, "You have to try the coaster that makes you barf!"

"Ok! Sounds awesome!" They cheered.

We ran straight to the line which read '80 minutes.'

"I'm still going in." Howard stubbornly said leading us to the line.

**70 minutes later…**

"Ninja Sprint!" Robo-Ninjas cried.

"Ninja Kick! Ninja Slice!" I yelled slicing the head off and throwing it high in the air.

I grabbed a robot arm and shouted, "Heads up!"

I smacked the head to the far distance making a home run.

"Hey! That's my line!" Randy shouted.

"No! We only have 10 more minutes!" Howard complained. "70 honkin' minutes wasted! Oh, wait! The line is clear! There is no line! Everyone's gone! No! Dang it! The person in charge of the ride is gone too! Aw, we'll never get to ride it!"

"Dude, calm down and there is always a bright side no matter what!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, then what is the bright side?!" He asked her impatiently.

Rach pointed to the Snack Bar which was completely deserted.

Howard smiled so much exactly like a kid in a candy store, but with more food. "Oh, my, CHEESE! Nothing is better than free food!" He cried with joy while hopping to the food, literally, hopping.

"No! Dude! What the juice?! Aren't you going to do your job?" Morgan screamed.

"Uh, no way. Snacks are way better than being the Ninja…wait, anybody can have snacks not being the Ninja…" Howard thought for a moment.

Randy got a minor, but painful cut on his knee.

"Okay, fine." He grumbled. "Ninja Art of Heal."

"About time." I said upset.

A robot punched me in the stomach and now I'm predicting that Randy will get upset and start destroying everything in his path.

I gazed up and yet again, he saves me surrounded by tiny bits of mechanical pieces.

"Ha! Easy as cake!" He bragged.

"Speaking of cake, I'm hungry." Howard reminded himself which is totally not surprising for us.

Then Randy quickly took out his phone and panicked, "OMC! I'm late!"

We looked at him confuzzled, "What do you mean? Late for what?"

Without an answer, he zoomed out of the amusement park which made Howard annoyed and RAN. Yes, Howard Weinerman actually RAN after Ran-dy. Get it?

"That, was, weird." I uttered.

"What the juice would they have going on that is more important than Whoopee World?!" Hila said angrily.

Then Rach whispered something in her ear.

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot that…uh…we are late for something too!" Hila awkwardly said. "Bye!" They zoomed off.

The crowd of the people came walking in heading to the line. The gang ran to the front of the line.

"Move it shoobs!" Bash yelled shoving everyone in line from last to, well, almost first.

Rachel kicked him in the shin that made him fall on the concrete with his legs tucked against his stomach and his thumb in his mouth holding back the pain from the hard and painful kick. Bash looked like a big baby.

He whined, "Ow…girl mean to Bash so Bash mean to girl!"

He limped up, but crashed back down. "Bash hurt so no mean."

He was carried by his bros to the First Aid Center.

"So…let's go and barf!" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Wow, I never knew you had a dark side." Said an impressed Julian.

"Everyone has a dark side." Rachel explained cutting him before he sat down on the coaster.

"I guess I'm first!" She joked.

The way all nine, no, all five of us sat on the coaster.

In the front, Debbie and I, second, Rachel and Morgan, fourth, Julian and Bucky, fifth, Flute Girl and Stevens, and the other ones are just random strangers.

The coaster crawled up the extremely high top and when we reached it, it was way taller than it seemed.

I was about to regret it when I looked down and saw the extremely high hill and the people who were like ants.

Then I was about to scream I'm going to die until the seat belt snapped open and I fell on the side of the ride, but luckily hanged on to the middle of the hill about 40 feet from the concrete floor of certain death or if I am lucky, extreme pain.

This made me 95% sure that I'm going to die. Since there is only five Ninjas on the coaster.

I heard a few cries, "Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb! Smoke Bomb!" I counted four.

Isn't there supposed to be five of us? Oh yeah, the Yellow is in trouble. Now I am 96% sure of my death.

"Ninja Scarf Snatch!" Four scarves shot towards me so I just stayed still.

I heard continuous noises of yelling and arguing. "You idiot! I could've gotten her! Idiot? Call yourself one! Dude, stop being an epic shoob! I can handle this! Who said you're leader?! There is no leader! Ha, ha, very funny, clearly, I am the leader. Guys, we're a team! There is no team! Just a group! Isn't that basically the same thing? What the juice, we are called the Norisu Nine for a reason! Hey, stop shouting at me! You stop shouting at me Chowder Head! Get your finger off my face moron!"

"Ninjas! Help! A person dangling 40 feet above thier death here!" I reminded them.

"Ninja Scarf Snatch Save!" Green yelled and pulled me to safety.

The coaster has stopped and still remained on the top of the hill. "Thanks De-Green Ninja." I thanked awkwardly.

"You're welcome random citizen who I've never met in my entire life!" Hila butted in. She glared at her.

"And…Quadruple Smoke Bomb!" The Ninjas left and Flute Girl asked, "Where is the other kids? Did they die?!"

"Uh…" I started.

They sat up from their hiding places in the ride. "Just here. Uh, hiding. Um…in case we fall." Hila lied.

We buckled up and this time, I held on to my seat really tightly. I'm pretty sure everyone would.

After the wild and dizzy ride I barfed a little in my mouth.

"That was so bruce!" Julian complimented when we got off.

**Meanwhile…**

**Howard's POV**

"What the *pant pant* juice *pant* Cunningham! *pant* When I find *pant pant* you, I can't imagine *pant pant pant* how I will *pant* make you pay for this! *pant* It is so hard *pant pant* to talk *pant* while running!" I yelled while struggling to run after my friend.

I stopped to rest on the bench right next to the front gate. Geez! That was a lot of running! Wait a minute. I can just call him.

I took out my phone and dialed his number, but there was no response.

"Ugh!" I said in annoyance, anger, and frustration.

I saw some faint pink gas fly toward me. I was confused for a second then realized something. The Sorceress is back!


	16. Chapter 16-From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 16-From Bad to Worse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I have 27 reviews of my story already! :D Also, thanks to my best friend, Hila Howler and basically my only best friend in school who is the only one that knows my identity. She left three reviews already! For the third review, sorry. I am trying to find some time for Randy handing you a new Manga book. Based on his personality, most likely he will. For the reason we lied in Chapter 15, it will be explained soon. I promise! For the guest that reviewed my story who said, "what are the partners of this fic? randy and theresa is one not?" I don't really understand what you mean by that. The Norisu Nine is a team. Basically a group of nine ninja partners. Also, at school today, we actually signed up to be the judge for a Singing Contest. Like in one episode when Randy and Howard signed up to be judges for the Talent Show. Randy was the nice judge while Howard was the mean judge to boost up their popularity level. But, we don't care that we are unpopular. At least we have each other. Okay enough of talking about me, on to the fic!

**Howard's POV**

"Wait! What?! No! I have to find Randy! Think of happy thoughts Howard!" I panicked, but couldn't stop panicking.

I started to run again, but was way too exhausted already.

I did what I had to do and slipped on my mask to get rid of the stank.

The pink gas flew up my nose and I eventually failed.

I started to feel uncomfortable, my skin became black with orange stripes on top of my tail (Author's Note: I am not being racist people! It is the color of the suit! OK?),then was scaly, after that my legs was attached together into a mermaid's tail, my body stretched out and my head was like an upside down triangle, and finally my tongue stretched pointy like a fork.

"RANDY!" I hissed. He is so going to pay for this! I started to head for school.

**Meanwhile…**

**The Sorceress's POV**

I barged inside the futuristic building which is called a 'school', I think.

"Where is that Tengu Ball?!" I looked down on the floor.

"Yes! Sorcerer! Together, we shall conquer and rule the world!" I cackled.

I zapped pink stank onto the ancient yellow orb.

**The Sorcerer's POV**

"Yes! Ha, finally! You have come back for me once again!" I cheered.

"I guess relying on McFist was pointless."

**McFist's POV**

Viceroy and I saw the Sorceress freeing the Sorcerer and after he said, "I guess relying on McFist was pointless."

My face grew pale and I wailed, "All of that hard work for nothing!"

Viceroy just gave me a 'seriously?' look with his arms crossed.

**Randy's POV**

"Ninja Air Fist!" She was blasted across the floor.

"Smoke Bomb!" I turned to see orange smoke.

"How-uh, I mean, how…did you, get, here?" I reacted quickly.

Instead of seeing the Orange Ninja, I saw a huge black and orange striped python glaring down at me.

"WHY DID YOU DITCH US?!" He spitted stank spit all over my face.

"One, SHNASTY! Two, WHAT THE JUICE HAPPENED?! Three, I didn't ditch you guys, the Nomicon turned into human again, time stopped, and said that evil is lurking and I thought you guys didn't have enough training yet so I might've kinda sorta uh, ditched… you…guys…Anyway four, THERE IS A SORCERESS FREEING A SORCERER HERE!" I pointed behind me.

Howard's eye grew bright red like it was on fire and his monster form grew bigger from about 10 feet to 20 feet.

I think he was offended when I said that I thought he wasn't ready. My eyes grew larger. "How is that possible?!" I waved my hands in the air of shock.

Four blasts of energy shot behind me. Two pink and Two…oh no, and two green.

I screamed in pain. I dropped my knees onto the ground. I could still feel the stinging in my back like it was on fire with needles stabbing on it. I know, it's that painful.

I reached for my phone and called a random number, any number will do except for Bash or an adult. I pressed the speaker button.

My best friend wrapped his tail around my body and squeezed me.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of me and all those centuries of being caged! The Orange Ninja is now under my control! He is my minion now!"

"Howard…" I pleaded weakly before I passed out in defeat. (Luckily I said his name softly so they wouldn't hear.)

**Sorry this chapter is short! The next chapter I am working on is longer. I would love to stop here to leave you readers hanging off the cliff! (evil laugh):) Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	17. Chapter 17-From Worse to Wonk

**Chapter 17-From Worse to Wonk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

(Author's Note: BTW, the person Randy contacted for help was a random person so I wrote the other Ninja's names down of pieces of ripped paper, mixed them up, closed my eyes, and grabbed Theresa's name.)

**Theresa's POV**

While we were getting some snacks at the snack bar while Howard was gobbling up everything else, my phone rang.

"Must be Mom" I thought, but it turned out to be my crush! :D :D :D

I picked it up and pressed speaker sense it was really hard to hear because of the noise from the theme park.

Before I said anything I heard, "Now you shall feel the wrath of me and all those centuries caged! The Orange Ninja is now under my control! He is my minion now!"

He whispered something, "Howard…"

It sounded so weak that he might be in trouble!

"Randy!" I screamed.

"Howard!" Debbie panicked!

I gave her a weird look. Does she have feelings Howard?

I mean, Howard, he is really dumb while Debbie is like the smartest one in the whole grade! Maybe the school!

Rachel, Morgan, and Julian grew white.

I urged, "We have to go now! They need us!"

Morgan said, "But there is only four of us now! Two we have to save and two…well I don't know."

"I'll call Rach. She must be with Hila. I wonder what they are doing now." Debbie wondered.

**Meanwhile in Rach's Treehouse in her backyard…**

**Rachelle's POV**

"Ok, I know it sounds crazy, but Seven-Tailed Cat and Fire-Breathing Wolf can do this." I tried to persuade her.

"Isn't that right?" I petted a puppy with dark bloody eyes.

"Yeah, but they are only a puppy and a kitty!" Hila pointed at them.

"A kitty and a puppy that has seven tails, fire breath, great ears, eyes, noses, fangs, claws, telepathy abilities, changing appearances, intelligence, 7 feet of height, do you want me to continue?" I made a point.

"Ugh, fine! You got me!" She gave up.

"Wait, no! I take it back!" She raised her Nomicon with a smirk. "You can't argue with the Nomicon."

"Fine." I took mine out. "Have it your way."

We shloomped into the magic book and face planted onto a wooden floor.

When I stood up, it looked like some kind of dojo. Cool.

"Okay, Nomicon, I'm pretty sure you already know we are here. Since we were shouting pretty loud." Hila started before I had time to even open my mouth.

A message in riddle appeared in front of us. "A _ninja_ **must** opt wisely and trust the consistent."

"So…yes?" Hila said hopefully not sure what he/she is talking about.

"I think it is a no." I said proudly.

"What makes you say that?"

"The word Ninja is highlighted purple." Another message appeared in front of my face with the word _ninja _now highlighted red.

"So…we should ask Randy?" I asked completely lost.

The message flashed twice in agreement.

"So, let's bring them to Randy in kitty and puppy form. We can't spread panic to the citizens." Hila started to walk around looking for an exit.

The floor started to crack and we fell down into white nothingness screaming then woke up suddenly that our heads hit each other so we fell back down on the floor of my treehouse.

"Ow…" I groaned. "We should get used to that."

"Agreed." Said Howler.

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Weird, the only people who usually contact me is either my parents or you, but I'm in my backyard with you."

I took out my phone that read Debbie. Oh yeah, Debbie too.

I pushed speaker and placed it between us so we could both talk to her.

"DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?! HOWARD IS STANKED IN HIS NINJA FORM AND IS KILLING RANDY! THE SORCERER AND SORCERESS IS HERE! GO TO THE SCHOOL ASAP! IF YOU NEED PROOF, LISTEN TO THIS!" She roared.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of me and all those centuries caged! The Orange Ninja is now under my control! He is my minion now!"

A weak voiced sounded like Randy's whispered, "Howard…"

Our eyes grew huge like when I first saw Wolf.

Debbie hanged up and I found the Blue Ninja standing in Hila's spot. "Come on! Let's go!"

"What about them! We can't leave them here! I am bringing them! We need much backup as possible!" I shouted stubbornly.

"Ugh, fine, we will handle this later." We leaped out of the window and onto the roof.

Then we heard a female scream, "WHY WOULD YOU BE SLEEPING IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Which was probably Kitty's voice.

We were a bit surprised because we forgot that we wrote down that they could understand any language.

Then we began to hear constant arguing.

Hila shouted, "KITTY! PUPPY! HURRY!"

They both obediently pounced onto the roof beside us.

"Follow us!" We quickly said starting to run.

**Seven-Tailed Cat's POV of the argument**

_"Oh…did you hear that?!"_ I squealed in my head in delight to Wolf.

_"Hear what? You know my hearing isn't as good as yours."_

I sighed in annoyance. _"You didn't need good hearing to hear what they were talking about. In fact, they actually saying it very loud."_

I looked at him seeing he wasn't really paying any attention, but at a squirrel outside while drooling on the floor.

I face pawed. (A/N: Get the pun?)

Then I heard a ringing sound that has come from a small rectangular device.

I jumped and looked curiously at the strange object.

Rachelle picked it up, pushed a button and placed it down on the ground.

Suddenly it made another sound similar to a voice of a girl. I guess it talks when you push a button. Maybe that is the 'Nomicon' they were arguing about us joining a team.

_"I am going to be superhero!"_ I screamed in Wolf's brain.

_"Really? Cool! Can I be one too?"_ He asked.

I face pawed again.

_ "What? What's wrong?"_

I explained, _"What Hila and Rach were arguing about is to let us join the team or not."_

Wolf raised a brow. _"What kind of team? Underdog's?"_

_"He isn't real."_ Said I.

He placed his paw against his chest. _"That hurt. That really hurt." _

_"I thought you knew!"_ I raised my paws in defense.

_"He was a great pup!"_

_ "Whatever, anyway I am not so sure what kind of team it is. Oh! I know! Maybe since they are secretly, well probably secretly Ninjas, they might have a team of them. I don't know, something like that."_

The voice in the object was really ear-popping. "DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?! HOWARD IS STANKED IN HIS NINJA FORM AND IS KILLING RANDY! THE SORCERER AND SORCERESS IS HERE! GO TO THE SCHOOL ASAP! IF YOU NEED PROOF, LISTEN TO THIS!" She roared.

A creepy and frightening male voice cackled, "Now you shall feel the wrath of me and all those centuries caged! The Orange Ninja is now under my control! He is my minion now!" Another weary and exhausting voice whispered something, "Howard…" My eyes widened in shock not believing what is happening right now while Wolf asked with his paw on his chin, "What does ASAP mean again?"

I gave him a 'seriously?' look.

* * *

_"Did you even pay attention to the part when a boy named Howard who is a ninja, probably, and is stanked while another boy named Randy is being strangled to death by him? I guess Howard didn't betray Randy because another guy with the creepy voice said that he is now in his control."_ I smacked him in the head with my long message.

_"Oh, ok then. Wait, there is another Ninja? Awesome!"_ He smiled.

_"You need to pay more attention."_ I sent to him.

Then Hila changed to her Ninja form and said impatiently, "Come on! Let's go!"

"What about them! We can't leave them here! I am bringing them! We need much backup as possible!" She signaled us to follow her.

Hila gave up. "Ugh, fine, we will handle this later."

I was about to jump out of the window until I noticed Wolf sleeping.

"WHY WOULD YOU BE SLEEPING IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!" I yelled from my mouth for the first time in my…I guess, life.

He sat up in shock and mentally said, _"I'm awake! I'm awake! Who yelled that? Was that you? We can talk?"_

Then he opened his mouth and spoke, "Awesome! My first word is awesome! And you had your first word why? I guess I was born being awesome while you are born asking questions all the time."

"I think you got a little mixed up because you asked thirteen questions already." I corrected him.

"Seriously? You pay attention too much."

"Now you have asked fourteen questions already. You pay no attention too less." I teased.

"KITTY! PUPPY! HURRY!" We heard Hila shout so we both jumped out onto a roof.

"Follow us!" They commanded us.

* * *

**Hila's POV**

We swooshed ninja style past roof by roof over Norrisville.

From Whoopee World to school was only a few miles away.

The more close we came to the school, the more shrieks and screams I heard.

It was torturing and terrifying.

I suddenly stopped. "Vi, I can't do this."

"What?! You dragged me all the way here for nothing?! Also, our only friends are in danger in that very school that is the best school we have ever went to!" I don't want to lose any of those!"

"I guess you're right, but I am exhausted. I have told you so many times that I am weak and not an outdoor person."

Rach shoved me off the roof.

"Whoa!" I threw my scarf to a flag pole and yelled, "Ninja Scarf!" I landed safely and perfectly onto the roof again.

"What the juice was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I raised my hand for a block.

"No, I am trying to convince you. No ordinary human can ever manage do that in their life. You were chosen for a reason! To not be a weak, ordinary, indoor person, but a strong, butt-kicking, outdoor person! A Ninja! There can't be anymore Ninja's until the next people chosen after we graduate from high school! So why are you here not saving your friends?!" She explained.

"Well, because you are giving me a long speech about me saving my friends." I said.

"Well come on!" She pushed me forward. "Geez, ok, ok…race you there!" I started a run.

Then Violet followed with Cat and Wolf behind.

* * *

**In the school…**

**Morgan's POV**

"Crash!" Went the ceiling on top of Howard.

"No!" I quickly searched and threw the rubble behind me to make room.

"Ow!" I turned to see that I knocked Julian down on the floor.

"Oops. Sorry!" I called out to her while Debbie came and healed his bruise.

Rachel called out, "Don't Morgan!"

But it was too late and he smacked me with his tail on the face.

Rachel made a 'ow that's gotta hurt' face.

I felt a red mark on my right cheek.

I ran and yelled, "Ninja Smack Attack!"

I just made that up to get even with him.

Debbie was still trying to heal Julian while I tried to destank Howard while Debbie fought the Sorceress and Theresa with the Sorcerer who all seemed to be failing.

When we came here, we found Red on the ground with scratches, major bruises, scars, a black eye, a broken leg, and blood covered all over him after he was being played like a doll being tortured by the Sorcerer and Sorceress.

The pain he had to suffer was way too horrible to explain, but I think you got the point.

Now he was rested against the wall still unconscious, but with less blood and pain after the art of heal by Rachel, but we weren't sure if he was still alive or not.

I shouted with sadness and anger at the Ninja Python. "How dare you do this to your own old friend who stood next to you with every problem you have faced in your life and now look what you have done! Look around you!"

He looked around him and saw Randy. "Friend…" He hissed.

"No! Attack the Ninjas!" The two villains blasted at the Ninjas down the floor and both shot stank at him once more, but I stupidly reacted fast and covered him with my sword bouncing the stank back toward them.

* * *

**Julian's POV**

I slowly sat up and yawned, "Whoa, what a nightmare! I can't wait to tell this to…"

I looked at Debbie in her suit and behind her was White covering Orange from the stank turning the Sorcerer and Sorceress into monsters! Well, they are already monsters, but into a more unhuman like monster.

"What the juice?! Is that even possible?!" Shouted a shocked Morgan.

"Oh, yes!" The Sorceress smiled in her now very hideous monster form.

"Why didn't we ever think of this?!" The Sorcerer said in a deep and more dark voice. (Author's Note: You readers can imagine how they look like if they get stanked. I honestly don't know how they look like.)

**Don't forget to give me feedback! It helps me give me more confidence to update more often!**

**SMOKE BOMB!**


	18. Chapter 18-The Rise of the Nomicons

Chapter 18-The Rise of the Nomicons

Debbie's POV

I gasped at the sight of the monsters becoming…well monsters, I guess. They shot Theresa and Rachel on the chest making them into monsters as well. Now it is only Morgan, Julian, and me. That's so wonk! "Smoke Bomb!" Violet and Blue smoke appeared revealing two ninjas and a…seven foot cat with seven tails and a wolf who just spat out fire?! What the honkin' juice happened?! "Oh yeah! The Norisu Nine…is…uh…" Rach started while they both awkwardly looked around the place. White next to a Python in a Ninja suit on top of a pile of rubble, me sitting down with Grey, Yellow and Pink on the ground, Red leaning against the wall with scratches, scars, bruises, a black eye, and blood stains, and most shocking, the Sorcerer and Sorceress's upgrade who immediately blasted a huge amount of stank. "Ninja Dodge!" Blue shouted. "What the juice is that thing?!" I asked while trying to heal Randy. "Uh…it's best if we tell you later." Hila explained. "Can we have them in the team?" Rach interrupted. "Not until I get to know them. Why isn't the healing working? Am I doing it wrong?" I shloomped into the Nomicon. I landed on my back next to a person that looked like Julian and me. "Who are you?" I questioned. "Hello Debbie. This may be a bit soon, but do not have time. Red, Orange, Yellow, and Pink is down. Red has some stank flowing through his body slowly that will soon affect him into a monster. This is very terrible because a Red Ninja has never been stanked for centuries. Since he is the most powerful one of all, we must avoid him becoming a monster. We must find Orange and Red's most prized possession before it's too late! I am you Nomicon in human form like the Red Nomicon. "So how will I tell you two apart?" "You mean nine." He said introducing me to the other Nomicons. My jaw dropped. Red Nomi was like Randy and Rachelle, Orange Nomi was like Howard and Hila, Yellow Nomi was like Theresa and Howard, Green Nomi was like me and Julian, Blue was like Hila and Randy, Violet was like Rachelle and Morgan, Pink was like Rachel and Theresa, Grey was like Julian and Rachel, and White was like Morgan and Debbie. (Author's Note: Geez! That was hard organizing this Nomicon appearance thing! I am not much of an organizer. My bedroom is pretty messy. Lolz! It was hard trying to not have the two of the same people or else there will twins with different colors. I also honestly have no idea where I am going with this story. I'm just jotting down random things) "You can call me Green Nomi, her Red Nomi, him White Nomi, then Yellow Nomi, and so on." Said Green Nomi. "Whoa. Can you guys stay humans in school?" I requested them. "Well, we have a less chance of being lost…" Pink Nomi thought. "I guess we can." "No! We were made by the Red Ninja as a magic book. Not students!" Red Nomi ordered. "The reason we were created is to guide the Ninjas. We mustn't disobey the First Ninja! Come. We must defeat the Sorcerer and Sorceress!" We were out in the real world.

Red Nomi's POV

I was once again out into the real world in a human point of view. I saw the destruction around the building. Cracks around the floor, no roof, Red, Yellow, and Pink was on the floor, Orange, Sorcerer, and Sorceress stanked, and Green, Light Blue, Violet, Grey, White, the Nomicons, and a…wait a minute…is that a cat and a wolf? They were battling the Sorcerer and Sorceress. I will worry about that later. I rushed toward Howard. "Ninja Air Fist! Ninja Flip Kick! Ninja Dodge! Ninja Punch Kick! Ninja Block! Ninja Chainsicle!" I wrapped it around him and removed the mask revealing a Green Python. "Ninja Slice!" The fabric of the mask ripped and Howard was slowly shrinking. The mask was created again an I quickly slipped the mask on his head before he showed his identity. He will stay unconscious for a few minutes. While he is like that, I can try to heal Randy, Theresa, and Rachel. I called the Nomicons to come. We stood in a circle around the young students, held hands, and looked up toward the sky with our eyes turned into our own individual color. "Ultimate Ninja Art of Heal!" Each of them floated in the air still on their backs and thin magic steaks of each of our color worked to cure each major injury. The green and pink stank flew away back from where they came from and the healing was complete.

Randy's POV

I groaned and weakly sat up. "What happened?" I opened my eyes showing a circle of Human Nomicons around me. Theresa and Rachel woke up. Theresa was holding my hand and we quickly let go. I was blushing so bad. "You were possessed by the Sorcerer and Sorceress Red Ninja. There was stank energy flowing through your body that made you unconscious. After a while you would've been turned into a deadly mindless monster that would destroy everything in its path. I am actually unsure how to destank you." Red Nomi explained. "Orange was destanked by me expertly ripping the mask of his." I hurriedly ran to Howard and he woke up asking, "What the juice happened?" "Well you-" He interrupted, "OMN! I remember! I got stanked for the first time!" He looked at me and gave me a big hug that almost crushed me. "You're alive! I thought I lost you dude!" This was a big surprise. He always seemed to not care for anybody, but I gave him a hug too. "I am glad I was missed bro. Is that a tear?" He wiped it off. "No, allergies. The floor is dusty." But I can sense that he was lying. "We have to kick the Sorcerer and Sorceress's butt now. Let's do this together!" We all ran toward them and the final battle has begun.

Howard's POV

"Ninja Slice! Ninja Slice! Nina Slice! Triple Ninja Rings! Ninja Flip Kick! Ninja Stab! Ninja Jump Stab!" I yelled violently. "Whoa dude, you can't be too violent." Rachel said. "Why not?" Rach pulled out her Katana. "I have studied in the Nomicon of all the violent things that he has did to us. "Really?" I raised a brow. "You just have to only study about violent things right? Not school study?" "Yep. Ninja Slice Stab!" Violet said proudly stabbing the Sorceress on the leg. "Ow! I thought Ninjas are supposed to help people!" She complained. "Well, technically you are not a person." I waved my Katana pointed at her whole body. "Ugh! You Ninjas are like pests! You always come when I am here!" The Sorcerer yelled trying to shoot us. "Ninja punch! Ninja Block Ninja Block! Well we are here because we are trying to get rid of two ugly pests here." Randy joked. I laughed under my mask. I couldn't help it. I love being the Ninja! You get cool weapons, adoring fans, be popular, and get to tease the villains! Ha! (ok, sorry I am not that good with battles. I know you readers are getting kinda bored, but like I said before, I have no idea where I am going with the story)

Fire-Breathing Wolf's POV

"Oh my ninja! This is so cool Kitty! We are actually fighting with the Norisu Nine for the first time! Now there is actually nine more ninjas here! This is so bruce! I think this is the Sorcerer and Sorceress that Rach and Hila were talking about." I sent to Kitty who is now in her regular form who stopped fighting and gave me a shocked expression. "You were actually listening?" "Yeah of course. I just get distracted easily. Since there was nothing to hear, but your annoying compliments I decided to just listen to Rach and Hila's conversation, and boy was it interesting!" She shot me a glare and a small punch. "Ow! What was that for?!" I asked rubbing my left arm. "Seriously? You think I am annoying?!" "Well, sometimes…ow! Stop that! This is not a great time to be doing this!" I opened my mouth to warn her. "You wouldn't dare to melt me!" Aiming a tail towards me. I growled while she hissed.

Hila's POV

I started to laugh with Howard. It is so bruce being the Ninja! You have all kinds of weapons so nothing gets in your way, fans, get to joke around, and nobody knows who you are! Wait a minute, I remember that when Randy destanked me yesterday and, GASP! HE RIPPED MY MANA BOOK IN HALF! I started to get really angry at Randy that I want to rip him to pieces. (Author's Note: See Hila? I told you that you it will happen!) I glared evilly at Red and he asked concerned, "Um, are you okay Light Blue?" "OK? OK? YOU RIPPED MY HONKIN' PRIZED POSSESSION IN HALF! AND YOU JUST ASK ME IF I AM OK?! NO I'M NOT OK! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ONE NOW! I WANT IT! IT IS A MANGA BOOK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT IF SOMEBODY RIPPED YOUR PRIZED POSSESSION IN HALF?! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?! ANSWER ME YOU STUPID SHOOB!" "Uh…what is a manga book?" The shoob asked me completely lost. "YOU IDIOT! YOU RIPPED A PRECIOUS OBJECT THAT BELONGED TO ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE JUICE IT IS?! YESTERDAY WHEN I WAS STANKED AT FRIDAY NIGHT!" Red Nomi reasoned, "Ok Light Blue, I understand that the book is very precious to you, but this isn't a good time to be upset. How about I walk you to the book store and you can purchase any book you want okay? I will actually use Randy's money, is that okay?" The Sorcerer and Sorceress tried to persuade her anger, "Why would you bother? It wouldn't be the same though! It is a Manga Book for crying out loud like you said! Why waste time going to the bookstore if you can have fun and destroy Red by having a dose of the stank! It is worth a try! Right?" He might be right! It doesn't hurt to try a little and have some fun. "No don't! If you get stanked you will end up like Howard and get another prized possession ripped in half!" Randy explained. The Sorcerer jammed his hand on his mouth. "Shut up! Let her decide!" I was really angry at him, but is it worth it if I kill him, no that is not how a Ninja does it. Then suddenly I heard a voice or was it my head playing tricks with me again. The voice was a boy's voice. Something faint and ghostly. He whispered in my head, "_Don't do it Hila, it's me, Fire-Breathing Wolf. It isn't worth destroying a friend because of his mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. Do not panic. I have telepathy powers, remember?" _The voice disappeared and I smiled at him. He smiled back. The stank flew around me, but didn't do anything. Thank cheese. "I apologize Red for getting mad at you." "No, it is me who is sorry. I made you upset." "Ninja Stab!" I stabbed the Sorcerer in the chest who fell to his knees in great pain. "No! Ow! You monsters!" "Actually we are looking at the real monsters." With my arms crossed. "Ninja Kick!" Rach yelled giving him a painful kick in the guts. "That's for trying to turn my friend into a monster!" "Ninja Punch! That is for stanking me!" Orange punched them. "Ninja Air Fist! That is for stanking yourself!" Green yelled. "Ninja Flip Kick! That is for trying to shoot me!" White cried. "Ninja Ring! That is for hurting me!" Grey threw a ring. "Ninja Earth Attack! That's for harming me!" Yellow raised dirtballs and aimed at them. "Ninja Slice! That's for bothering me! Pink hollered. "Triple Ninja Ring! That's for bothering Green!" Orange aimed at the target. "Ninja Smack Attack! That's for causing trouble for Yellow!" Red smacked copying White. "Ninja Bee Ball! That's for making me angry!" I threw a yellow and black striped ball. "Ninja Cold Ball! That's for making Red injured badly! Yellow tossed freezing the villains. "Ninja Hot Ball! That's for breaking out of your prison! White melted them making them sweat crazy on the ground. "Ninja Sai Stab! That's for destroying this school! Grey stabbed them. "Ninja Chainsicle! That's for bothering the students and staff!" Red ran around in a circle trapping them. "Ninja Rage! That's for bothering the First Ninja!" All of our suits reverted colors. "THIS IS FOR CAUSING CHAOS TO EVERYONE!" All nine of us shouted, "NORISU NINE TENGU FIRE BALL!" "AAHH!" The Sorceress shrieked. "You will never defeat us! We are immortal!" The Sorcerer bellowed in a pool of blood. (Author's Note: sorry for the violence. Since I am the author, I can write down whatever I want. Since I hate the Sorcerer and Sorceress, I decided to let them suffer!) (evil laugh.) Seven-Tailed and Fire-Breathing stared on the ground at the injuries of the Sorcerer and Sorceress. You can't even recognize them anymore. Kitty smacked him in the face with all seven of her tails and Wolf opened his mouth, but closed it knowing they are already burnt and scratched them instead. Kitty sent a message, "_YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM US! WE ARE THE NORISU NINE AND NOTHING WILL GET IN OUR WAY! UNDERSTAND?! I AM SEVEN-TAILED CAT WHILE MY PARTNER IS FIRE-BREATHING WOLF SO YOU BETTER RUN! OR ELSE!_" The Sorcerer and Sorceress stumbled and limped out the door as fast as their legs can carry them. "Well that was weird. Did you guys use your telepathy?" I asked with my hands on my hips and Rach's arms crossed. "_Yep." Kitty replied in my head. "_Whoa. What the juice?! Telepathy powers?! That is so honkin' bruce!" Howard said taking his mask off. We took all of our masks as well. "Yeah! That is not the only bruce thing!" Rachelle and I showed them our journals. All of them including the Nomicons read the description. "So bruce!" Randy petted Kitty and Wolf. "Can you two turn into me?" Kitty and Wolf slowly turned into Randy. "Oh! Oh! My turn! My turn!" Howard shoved Randy out of the way. "Turn into me!" Once again they turned into Howard. "We can use this sometime. Maybe they can turn into Viceroy and see what McFist is up to." Julian thought. "What a great idea! But they will still have red eyes." Kitty turned into Viceroy and Wolf into McFist and said, "Viceroy why is your eyes red?! I demand an explanation!" "Calm down, I have eye contacts." Kitty took off her glasses. "Viceroy! What stupid scheme do you have now?! I want the Ninja destroyed!" Wolf yelled acting like McFist. "This is the best day of my life! Red Nomi can you…Nomi? Where are you?" Randy looked at the nine books on the ground and picked up the red one. "So…what now? The Sorcerer and Sorceress won't be coming back after a while." Morgan asked. "You guys want to go to the Game Hole?" Randy asked. I jabbed my elbow in his guts. "Ow! What was that for Hila?!" He winced hugging himself. "Oh. Yeah, I forgot. To the bookstore!" "Yeah!" I ran out the hole on the wall. "I will tag along." All of the Ninjas followed. Wolf and Kitty turned into a regular Cat and Dog. When we all went out to the bookstore, we failed to notice somebody watching us inside the locker.

Author's Note: You know, if you try to ask me who is inside the locker, I will just say that I honestly have no idea. Just a random stalker from another dimension who now knows all the Ninja's identities. That's all I'm saying and I am still not sure if my next fic will be a crossover or not. I'm am done for now! The story is over, the end, see ya, peace unless you see the Sorcerer or Sorceress again, keep calm and watch RC9GN, and Smoke Bomb! :D


End file.
